


Starsips are meant to fly

by mkhhhx



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo S2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cameos, Changkyun gets a best friend award, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, HyungHyuk Bingo, Hyungwon is a DJ and fashion designer, Kihyun is done, Lots of coffee really, M/M, Minhyuk being a fanboy, Minhyuk being so (not) professional, No Angst, Tags Are Fun, and might be updated later, anyway, background JooKyun too, did I mention the background kiho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk lands a great deal for Starsips&Co, being the wonderful marketing manager he is.Coincidentally, said deal includes Chae Hyungwon, who might or might not be the person on Minhyuk's phone lockscreen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my entry for the fake relationship square and I have no idea what I'm doing, but it's fun!

“Sips Starsips like me.”

Minhyuk stares at his screen in mild distress for what feels like hours. His eyes run over the few words, the flawless man in the selfies attached and the name of the account who tweeted, “@officialHOne”. He can feel himself hyperventilating and all eyes on him. He jumps up from his chair, knocking it down and screams triumphantly.

“CHAE HYUNGWON REPLIED TO MY TWEET”

His gaze is met with Kihyun’s and Hyunwoo’s done and uninterested ones respectively. They don’t know the struggle. They are not familiar with the god walking among mortals named Chae Hyungwon. Minhyuk just can’t stop repeating the name into his mind, he’s never been so close to a famous person before, even more to one he looks up to so much. Except that time Changkyun found them tickets to watch H.One live, in a 50K people arena.

“Minhyuk” Kihyun starts, trying to get his attention, leans back on his leather chair and takes a sip of his chai tea, “he responded to the company twitter, not you”.

And well, he’s technically right. Minhyuk picks up his chair and pouts for the next two hours, silently taking care of the rest of his emails and tweets until it’s lunch time and he can go to his car and get lunch and cry. Primarily cry.

Internally, he’s screaming.

Chae Hyungwon noticed him.

 

The after lunch period is slow, since Minhyuk’s quick fingers took care of everything already. He scans twitter again and then lazes around, not sure what to do but unable to go play candy crush on his phone at the toilet for a solid hour like he does when only Hyunwoo is at the office. He wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kihyun if he was found.

He rearranges his stuff on the desk, puts the little “Marketing manager” tag on his computer screen just because he can and waters his baby cactus. All that, with Hyunwoo and Kihyun typing, answering calls and generally doing actual work in the meantime. He needs to find something to seem occupied, being responsible for their advertising is hard.

He opens his web browser, stares at it for a few minutes and he knows he looks like he’s thinking but there’s only the void in his mind. And it’s slowly being replaced by something else, a smile, a set of eyes. Daydreaming about Hyungwon at work is not a first, but it’s not the right time. Or is it?

He searches the name, pages after pages of results appearing. Night clubs Hyungwon appears as H.One, his official SNS accounts, his clothing brand and articles from all kind of social events featuring him.

Minhyuk reads some of them, looks at Hyungwon’s selfies and a pretty solid idea starts forming in his mind. He plugs his earphones in, lets the latest H.One EDM remix play and gets fully engulfed in his activity for a couple hours. As long as he’s quiet and in front of his computer, he knows nobody will pay any attention to him.

It’s almost time to get off work when he feels like he has enough material and evidence to convince Kihyun of his plan. He saves the last picture and turns around in his chair, his coworkers both concentrated on their boring paperwork.

“Kihyun” he says, taps his ring on the plastic desk a few times to get the operation’s manager attention and the man looks up at him with a bit of irritation.

“What now?” Kihyun had always his gentle ways of speaking with Minhyuk, his coworker and best friend of thirteen years.

“I have an idea. A good one. I swear.” It’d be great if he didn’t need Kihyun’s approval for all of his projects, although he had it for almost all of them so far. The latest, a snapchat filter being activated only around their branch shops was a great hit with the youth, aka their target audience.

“Okay, tell me.” Kihyun takes his glasses off, visibly bracing himself. Minhyuk’s first “drafts” of ideas always tend to be chaotic and disorganized. But they work on them.

“We will use Chae Hyungwon.” Minhyuk is sure it will work. He opens his pc folder, filled with more than a hundred pics of said man.

“Look, Minhyuk, I get that you are extremely gay for that Hyungwon guy and he’s your imaginary boyfriend or something, but I think we should work on other things, it’s summer, we need to advertise our tea Minhyuk…” Kihyun looks ready to cry, Hyunwoo sits like a buffy rock behind him offering no support, only giving a grin while listening to the conversation. But Minhyuk won’t step down so easily. He opens the first photo.

“As you can see here, and actually in every single one of the photos I’ve gathered, Chae Hyungwon is sipping Starsips coffee. Mostly Americano and sometimes tea. I think it’s quite clear what I’m trying to say.”

“It’s really not.” Kihyun’s eyebrows are burrowed, trying too hard to follow Minhyuk.

“He’s famous, well liked, has fans and a pretty face. We’ll use him for advertising. A couple photoshoots, maybe an interview, have him walking around with our branded cups, you know. Maybe have his pretty, pretty face all over our shops…” Minhyuk smiles to himself. His lockscreen of Hyungwon is never enough.

“Okay, I need to stop you right there…I would want to disagree but it actually sounds like a decent plan, if the guy is actually as famous as you say he is. We…we will discuss it tomorrow? Do some brainstorming at home…think about it…not the guy…the project…ugh.” Kihyun throws his hands in the air and turns around, Minhyuk smiling for his victory.

The clock strikes 4.30pm and it’s time to go, all three of them picking up their stuff, walking to the parking. Hyunwoo bids them goodbye and walks to the bus station, Kihyun trapped with Minhyuk being his ride home. For the next 20 minutes, he will have to bear listening to loud club music and Minhyuk bubbling beside him on the driver’s seat.

 

 

The next morning, Kihyun shows up fully equipped with the largest cup of large Americano he can get his hands on and sits through a forty minute presentation of Minhyuk’s idea, with full facts and diagrams supporting his claim that Chae Hyungwon is the perfect face and persona for their advertising campaign. When he finishes, Kihyun takes a last, big gulp and tiredly says that the plan will be probably approved by their one and only higher up, since they independently manage only the shops of their area, around twenty of them.

Minhyuk, feeling validated since he stayed up all night to make the presentation, gets right to work. It’s not like he usually sleeps early, he just uses his time more efficiently, doing things like eating leftover pizza in his underwear -he always has leftover pizza somehow- and playing fifa.

The first part of his plan is, of course, contacting Hyungwon. It should have been easy, with his great experience in socializing and his position of three years, but he spends more than two hours in front of his screen, writing and deleting the same email to Hyungwon’s official page. After even ignoring his break and the coffee Hyunwoo places on his table, he’s satisfied with what he’s written.

 

From: [Starsips@xmail.com](mailto:Starsip@xmail.com)  
To: [officialCHW@hottestmail.com](mailto:officialCHW@hottestmail.com)

Theme: Cooperation with our company.

Dear Mr. Chae Hyungwon,

With all due respect, our company, Starsips&Co would be interested in cooperating with you and your brand to advertise some of our products. A doc with the terms and conditions is attached to this email. For further information, clarifications etc, please answer this email or contact us at the following number: XXXXXXXXXX

We’ll be very happy to have a positive answer from you.

With kind regards,   
Lee Minhyuk, Starsips management.

 

Then. He waits. Patiently. For days.

Chae Hyungwon has so much to take care of, but he won’t straight out ignore a mail from one of the biggest coffee brands in the world. To ease his anxiety levels, Minhyuk goes back to his usual routine, which is handling the company SNS, mostly known as liking and answering to basic girls’ tweets and selfies with their coffees.

When Kihyun goes out for his break Minhyuk switches to his personal fan account and fanboys over his favorite groups and actors for all of the precious fifteen minutes he has. Kihyun is always back on time.

Time passes like this and the weekend comes, which is a blessing since Minhyuk can spend all of his time inside, inviting Changkyun over to watch shitty horror movies and eat ice cream out of the container like the uncivilized singles they are. Changkyun, after hearing his grand plan of not only meeting Chae Hyungwon but also making extra money out of him, has the decency to congratulate his efforts. Obviously, if all goes well he demands VIP tickets for the biggest summer music events in which DJ H.One will participate.

Minhyuk is giving and of course he promises that Changkyun will get them. They will drink and dance their asses off in front of the DJ booth along with the hottest idols of the country, living the dream.

Or maybe he’s daydreaming too much, because Monday comes again and there isn’t any response to his mail, inbox filled with irritating “we updated out privacy policy” messages which he deletes in bulk. He knows his FBI agent watches everything anyway. He’s not shy about it anymore. Not even about the time he binge watched Lord of the Rings while crying through it all with Changkyun.

Even Kihyun holds back with his sarcastic remarks about Hyungwon, sensitive enough to not hurt Minhyuk in the middle of his grieving, thoughts of never having a reaction with the most handsome man in the universe again flooding his mind. Truly, a tragedy.

Baekhyun, their one and only higher up visits at some point, his favorite flat white an extension of his arm as per usual. He asks how they are doing and compliments them on the blossoming business.

Even Hyunwoo looks up from his computer and gives a shy smile. He gets a lot of shit as the financial director and bookkeeper. Mostly from Minhyuk and his poor impulse control. Memories of the time Minhyuk decided he wanted to change the bins at all the shops under their control spending too much on floral special made ones still hunt Hyunwoo, keeping him up at nights.

Anyway, it all works out at the end of the day for their little office of three which supports more or less everything going on at the region and Baekhyun promises more helping hands if they keep growing like that.

 

Day six without a reply. Minhyuk would rather someone shoot him at this point. He listens to the relevant Day6 song on repeat and headbangs the pain of his stan existence away. Kihyun even visits and brings him homemade food once, making life slightly better for those couple of hours he feels full with ramen, until his system seeks the familiar comfort of cold pizza again.

Nu’est have a comeback and the whole album is lit, giving the chance to Minhyuk to write essays about Baekho’s wide shoulders and pointy ears and then cry listening to Hello because it’s been so long already and when is Minhyun coming back anyway?

 

In the meantime,he suggests some smaller advertising campaigns. They keep their 10% discount Monday mornings for their members and add 1+1 Wednesdays, attracting more teenage girls to the start of their caffeine addiction. Minhyuk even draws little patterns that they use on their coupons, with butterflies and small hearts. Kihyun calls them disgustingly sweet. Just like their first grade caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream and marshmallows.

He may be working the same hours as Kihyun and Hyunwoo, damn he even takes some work home, but his load is always way more amusing and fun to work with. Talking with people, updating SNS, having projects. A bit like he’s still in high school and all the action slowly helps him forget the whole Chae Hyungwon thing.

 

Day eleventh. Minhyuk’s work phone rings with a foreign number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your positive feedback at the previous chapter, I hope you'll like this one as well!

Minhyuk picks up the phone with trembling hands, clears his throat, half of his brain screaming in disdain and the other half begging him to keep it professional. He takes a deep breath and smiles. Maybe it’s a bit creepy ‘cause Kihyun is staring.

“Hello, Lee Minhyuk of Starsips&Co management, how can I help you?”

“Good morning Mr.Lee, I’m calling about the email you’ve sent to Mr.Chae Hyungwon. I am Shin Hoseok, his manager.”

Minhyuk’s mouth opens wide, surprised and trying to get it together before he answers to the man. Chae Hyungwon’s manager. The buff guy that can be seen following Hyungwon in many of his photos. Minhyuk keeps it casual, no need to panic.

“Yes, Mr.Shin?”

“Hyungwon has decided to accept your offer of working together, after maybe having a small talk with you face to face. Will you be available sometime this week?”

Hyungwon? They are at first name basis, when will Minhyuk ever? Wait. Did the guy just say Hyungwon wants to meet and talk? Face to face? With the peasant Lee Minhyuk? Time to panic.

Irrelevant to the fact that he always has his whole week clear if it comes to meeting his one and only idol, Minhyuk plays it cool, takes some time to answer, lets the manager guy think he’s consulting his busy agenda or something.

“Thursday morning works well for me. Where does Mr.Chae wants us to meet? Does he have a preference?”

Maybe at Minhyuk’s house. They can eat junk food and watch movies. Maybe even talk about the work stuff. Minhyuk clears his thoughts. He’s just reading too many fanfics.

There’s shuffling from the other end of the line, some whispering that Minhyuk cannot decipher. Is Hoseok actually talking with Hyungwon at the moment? He seems to have the phone’s microphone covered until the voice returns at full volume.

“Your offices are above the big Starsips shop at the center of the city, right? Hyungwon wouldn’t mind having a coffee with you at 11am on Thursday.” A coffee. With Chae Hyungwon. What Au is that?

“That’s…that’s right, I will be waiting for him then. Thank you, Mr.Shin.”

“See you Mr.Lee, have a good day.”

Minhyuk hangs up the phone. Screams. Kihyun and Hyunwoo don’t even bother to look up, it’s a daily occurrence and they’ve learnt to live with his hyper and noisy antics by now.

He takes deep breaths to calm himself down and digest the fact that he just talked with Hyungwon’s manager and he’s meeting the legend himself for a coffee in a couple of days and he needs to find clothes maybe get a haircut a new perfume and write down what they need to talk about because he knows that when he’ll look up at Hyungwon’s big, doe, wonderful light brown eyes he’ll be left speechless for the rest of his life.

He looks at his coworkers, chest puffing out and eyes tearing up with overexcitement.

“I have a date with Chae Hyungwon” he declares and Kihyun throws a pen at him asking to keep quiet.

 

 

Changkyun finds Minhyuk on his bed, in his own tiny studio apartment and doesn’t have the heart to kick him out, even if he has to work on his thesis and possibly around forty more essays and projects. His love for his medic degree is big, but nothing compared to his love for his favorite hyung, Minhyuk.

He makes instant ramen and listens to Minhyuk talk about his morning phone call while flailing around and making weird, barely human, noises. Changkyun was always compassionate and supportive.

Minhyuk gives up on the work he was supposed to do at home, Changkyun gives up on the next paragraph of his thesis that he would hopefully write while eating lunch alone and they pass the afternoon playing videogames and discussing alien theories.

“So should I go for the strictly professional, or the twink single and ready to mingle but still professional look?” Minhyuk asks, after losing the fourth game in a row and deciding he doesn’t like Mario Kart anymore.

Changkyun looks at him from head to toe and despite being straight, except from that one time two years ago about which nobody is allowed to talk ever, he has a really good idea when it comes to fashion and Minhyuk’s dates.

“Hyung, one cannot just ignore your twink power, professional or not. I vote for something like…hm…” Changkyun rubs the nonexistent facial hair on his chin, deep in thought, possibly visualizing Minhyuk’s closet. You know, like those games where you drag clothes with your mouse to dress a doll. “Gray slacks, white button up, your light blue branded vest.” Changkyun nods happily to himself with the mental image of Minhyuk he has.

“Isn’t that a little old fashioned?” Minhyuk doesn’t have anything against slacks, but jeans are more comfortable and plus, they make his ass look ridiculously good.

“Isn’t his whole clothing brand a little old fashioned? Remember the Destroyer blazer line? With the elbow patches?” Changkyun is scrolling Hyungwon’s site on his phone.

“Point.” But Hyungwon looked so hot even in those 70s outfits from Destroyer.

“Hyung” Changkyun gasps, as if he has all the answers of the universe. “You should wear your glasses too. They make you look fuckable as hell.”

Minhyuk takes said item from his backpack, which he threw on the couch when he entered. He wears them and looks at Changkyun.

“Like that?” He flutters his eyelashes and Changkyun laughs.

“Exactly like that hyung. He won’t be able to resist that. Bonus points if you show up with a leather briefcase and a little notepad. Also don’t forget to order a grown-up coffee and not those sugar monsters you usually drink, right?” Changkyun gets more comfortable on the floor and takes his controller back in his hand, a sign he wants to resume throwing blue shells at Minhyuk from his custom princess Daisy kart.

“Would you fuck me like this? I mean, theoretically, in a friendly way. Obviously.” It’s Changkyun, they can always be open with each other.

“I’m not sure you can comply with my kinks, but the rich sugar daddy with the branded vest aesthetic is a powerful one. If Chae Hyungwon isn’t straight, you got him hyung.”

 

 

Thursday morning comes and Minhyuk is already a wreck when he arrives at work, slacks, vest and all. Kihyun makes fun of him and the fact that work starts at 8am and he has three spare hours before meeting Chae Hyungwon makes Minhyuk feel lightheaded. He gets his first coffee and sits on his computer, pretending to work while in fact he’s daydreaming and pressing likes to every post with their account tagged.

The clock seems to move even slower than usual and only Changkyun’s morning message of “You can do it Hyung! Go get that ass!” keeps him sane. An hour and a half in, he puts a meditating video on YouTube and closes his eyes. If anyone notices, that’s too bad cause he has his headphones on and cannot hear them.

Half an hour before the grand meeting, the meditation video which didn’t really help has ended and Kihyun kicks Minhyuk out of the office, tells him to “just go downstairs already” because he’s “emitting nervous energy” and the tap tap of his moving foot is distracting.

So like a puppy kicked out in the cold, Minhyuk takes the inside staircase which leads to the backroom of the cafeteria situated right under their office. The first person he sees is Jongin, one of their newest baristas searching something in the storage room.

He remembers the good old times he worked as a barista while attending college, taking strange hours and always being sleep deprived and caffeinated to the rim. At least he was pleasant enough and got lots of extra tips. Nobody tips him now for being extra pleasant. He must ask Baekhyun for a raise.

They greet each other and instead of asking for his coffee, like he usually does, he gets behind the counter, surprising Hani who’s currently there and makes his beverage himself. His skilled hands never forgot how to work and make the perfect coffee. He might not be wearing the appropriate attire, getting a couple of strange looks from customers and he knows he’s breaking like minimum five hygiene rules, but he’s the boss there. Kind of. So he can make his own damn coffee.

He steps out of the counter, casually, and scans the room for the best table available. Somewhere quiet, far from the speakers even if the music is high quality and he has selected each one of the tracks himself and organized them to be played at different hours of the day. He finds a table at the far end of the shop, tucked behind some plastic bush-like plans. Good enough.

In the ten minutes he has left, he takes tiny sips from his bitter coffee, changes his phone lockscreen to some generic flowers and sits cross-legged waiting for his inevitable doom. And he waits. And then he waits some more, jumping up every time the door opens with a soft, almost inaudible sound.

Hyungwon is seven minutes late, but the moment he walks in, it doesn’t matter, because Minhyuk loses all sense of time. The tall and elegant man walks into the room, looks around with eyes still heavy with sleep and opens his mouth to a big, adorable, yawn.

Their eyes meet. Minhyuk manages the bare minimum, a small wave of his hand and Hyungwon gives him a nod before he steps to the counter to order his drink, the signature Americano and Minhyuk feels like he’s looking at fansite photos.

Despite his eyes stuck on Hyungwon, Minhyuk doesn’t miss the second person entering after him, one more man he’s seen so close only in photos, manager Hoseok, and he’s even buffier in real life than he imagined. He waits in line with his employer and only gets a soda and a muffin, sitting at a table at the other end of the shop. Discreet enough.

Hyungwon gets his large Americano and walks slowly to Minhyuk’s table. Surprisingly, at that small moment he looks so humane that Minhyuk doesn’t freak out. He puts on his best smile, it’s anything but forced and waits until the man lazily sprawls on the chair opposed to his own. He looks just like a cat with fully rosy cheeks. And those lips, illegal.

Minhyuk remembers his etiquette, time to make his mum proud. He clears his throat and extends his hand.

“Mr. Chae, nice to meet you, I’m Lee Minhyuk.” And Hyungwon takes his hand and Minhyuk wants to combust because it’s so bony and the skin is rough but he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world, even if the contact lasts less than five seconds.

“Hey, let’s just call each other by first names, no need to be so formal, right, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon gets the first sip of his coffee and a small smile appears on his face. Minhyuk finds himself nodding, panicky taking his little notepad out of his bag and placing it on the table. He opens the first page, with little reminders of what to say. And also, small star stickers with motivational phrases.

“Yes…H-Hyungwon so…I take it you’ve thought about working with our company?” Straight to the point, no need for boring small talk.

And in the meantime, Minhyuk admits he might be a bit overdressed, noticing the simple polo and jean shorts Hyungwon is in. Seems like something that was bought from a flea market but Minhyuk won’t underestimate him like that. It probably costs more than Minhyuk earns in two months. It’s Chae Hyungwon after all.

“I did, consulted my manager and some of my company’s members. It seems like we’ll both have profit out of it. And maybe a good time.” Hyungwon scratches his arm and Minhyuk knows it’s one of his habits, but he seems relaxed.

The whole ordeal seems surreal, but they talk. Hyungwon has some questions regarding the promotions of their products and Minhyuk explains everything down to the last detail happily, cracks a couple jokes and is amused to see that Hyungwon is way more casual than Minhyuk always thought he is.

An hour passes too fast and there’s not much more to be discussed, but Hyungwon promises they will keep in contact and will arrange a second meeting soon. He smiles toothily at Minhyuk and shakes his hand again. Minhyuk might be blushing.

The muscular guy, Hoseok, is waiting by the door and waves a small goodbye too, Minhyuk mimicking the motion maybe with too much enthusiasm.

He orders a sugary Frappuccino and gets himself mentally ready to go back to work.

 

When he getsto the office, there’s a weird aura, Kihyun’s gaze heavy, judging.

“What?” He says, still high from his encounter with Hyungwon and thoughts of all the ones that will follow.

“What the hell did you do?” Kihyun barks, turns his computer screen to Minhyuk, open at a gossiping site.

 

“Famous fashion designer and DJ Chae Hyungwon, known as H.One rumored to be dating.”

And there’s a photo underneath. Blurry enough but Minhyuk can make himself and Hyungwon sitting on that table out.

 

Well, fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

“Love is love”- Kim Heechul, actor and known LGBT activist, on his morning show.

“We had our speculations about H.One. I do not approve of his lifestyle, but as a fan who loves his work, I hope he is happy with the person he chose.” -Fan, posting on web informational platform.

“It’s time to become a more open-minded society! I admire Chae Hyungwon for dating publicly like this and I will support him.” -Giorgio Moroder, songwriter and producer that has worked with H.One before, on his radio show.

“Hyungwon’s boyfriend looks so hot and cute! I’ll patiently wait here for the fics.”- Fan #2, on social networking platform.

“Eh”- Choi Siwon, who later admitted that he knew nothing about the hottest Korean topic of the week.

 

Minhyuk is digging in his second pint of chocolate mint ice cream, buried under a heavy duvet and the weight of his sins. Someone must be mocking and punishing him at the same time. If it’s for that one time he made drunk Changkyun sleep on his porch, he wants them to know he has already asked for forgiveness and will never do it again.

He’s staying home for the third day in a row because Kihyun called to inform him that the flock of fans and reporters are still there, surrounding the Starsips building, trying to take a glimpse of the cute employer that H.One dates.

Because now Minhyuk is dating H.One. What a fucking joke.

He turns on his back and breaths out in a futile attempt to not scream. He ruined everything. He knows he’s not at fault because damn, he just had a professional meeting and then someone started a rumor and how even did all this blow up, but he keeps blaming himself. Hyungwon probably hates him for ruining his reputation. There were indeed many clues of Hyungwon not being straight, but what if he is and on top of everything he’s utterly irritated and uncomfortable with the situation?

Minhyuk feels like shit.

He orders take out and thinks that even the delivery guy is giving him a strange look, but it’s probably just his imagination. And at least he has fried chicken. Enough for his cholesterol to rise so much to possibly kill him so he never has to face his twitter account again.

Having an active stan account backfired. Being a fanboy made it even worse, since fanboys were rare, the shiny Pokémon of the fandom. He had a couple thousand followers and many of them recognized his face, connected the dots.

Lee Minhyuk, or more well known as @H.Onesyaoihandslover, was dating Chae Hyungwon. The news spread like wildfire and his DMs where flooding with people he has never talked to before. Maybe shutting the account down would be wise, but he would have to open it first and he couldn’t let curiosity take over him like that.

So he spends his time playing professor Layton at his Nintendo, letting the music calm him down and eating whatever is left in the house, although both his food and money are dropping to dangerously low levels. If this goes on for more days, he’ll have to ask Changkyun or Kihyun to bring him the essentials. Aka pizza, cola and maybe toilet paper.

Who would have thought fan life would be so hard.

 

 

Minhyuk has already been absent for five days when one fine morning at ass o’clock Kihyun calls and tells him to have the shower he surely needs and get himself at work since the crowd has dissipated and Baekhyun can’t give away more days.

He shows up at work wearing a mask and a hoodie, looking around at every corner for fansite noonas and thankfully there isn’t anything suspicious. On the bus he checks twitter from his professional account, finding out that Hyungwon hasn’t given any signs of life ever since their meeting. That must be a bad sign.

 

When he enters the office, Hyunwoo is typing with one hand and eating chocolate cookies with the other, looking up to greet Minhyuk only briefly and Kihyun next to him is grinning widely, chugging his cup of coffee like his life depends on it.

“Did you remember us now that you are famous, Lee?” he says and points at the pile of paperwork on Minhyuk’s office.

“Fuck off, Yoo” He simply answers throwing himself on his chair, already exhausted and at the edge.

He starts with the paperwork, too much to read, understand and sign, but it’s mostly timesheets and monthly checks and store bills that he only typically has to supervise, since nobody would ever trust him with handling money. People, and with people meaning Baekhyun when he was training him, have seen Minhyuk failing to calculate correctly even with an actual calculator. It was sad.

The pile finishes, Minhyuk has his lunch break and there’s no running away now. He needs to check the company’s SNS, which nobody else dares to touch. He turns his computer on and waits as long as humanly possible until he has to open a new tab and scroll through his bookmarks to visit the pages he wants. Obviously, it’s messy.

The notifications are going off and there are already too many, tags, mentions, comments, messages. Minhyuk orders a second coffee from downstairs and gets to work, cleaning out most of the spam.

He answers the old ladies asking when the shop opens in the morning and likes posts from young girls with their coffees and ignores that guy who drew a very detailed dick on one of their cups, above their starship logo, even though it was actually creative and funny.

He completely ignores every single pic of his blurry and zoomed in face, that single photo caught from a weird angle from someone outside the shop, depicting him and Hyungwon. An official statement from his company, MonsterZ should be out soon, clearing the misunderstanding.

Minhyuk is only the tiniest bit sad, because the cooperation was a good idea and they would all make lots of money out of it, but he’s sure Hyungwon and his team will stay clean from their coffee from now on. No more “sips Starsips like me” posts.

Minhyuk had his five minutes of fame. He saw, he even touched his favorite idol, his ultimate bias and even after all that happened he couldn’t change his background back to Hyungwon. He knows he should be thankful for the chance the universe gave him.

The reporters have already disappeared, the comments under the posts regarding the “date” are dying down, Chae Hyungwon is probably working on his next track or piece of clothing and Minhyuk is back at work.

Life is resumed and everything will soon be forgotten, like some kind of weird dream he had.

 

 

Visitors are rare and unexpected ones even rarer, so when someone knocks at the door all three employees turn to look at it in sync, until Kihyun takes the initiative and calls whoever is out to come in.

The door opens slowly and Minhyuk feels the blood leaving all upper parts of his body, seeing the two silhouettes at the doorstep. A tall and a short one, in too heavy clothing despite the warm weather, faces covered but he would recognize that particular set on eyes everywhere. If he has done it with pixelated pictures before, he can do it with the real deal too.

Chae Hyungwon and Shin Hoseok are in their office staring at them and everything happens in slow motion. Hyungwon takes his face mask off, leaves out a sigh and locates the nearest chair. Which is too close to Minhyuk.

“Uhm” Hyunwoo looks at them and Hoseok lifts his hand for a small wave, looking like a muscular, adorable bunny.

“Have a seat sir, please.” Kihyun gets up, eyes stuck on Hoseok and offering him his anatomic expensive chair. Minhyuk has never seen Kihyun exhibiting that kind of behavior before. Weird.

 “We are here to seal the deal” Hyungwon speaks up, voice a little rough and low and judging from their first meeting and all the interviews Minhyuk has seen, Hyungwon never really talks loudly. A small soul in a tall body.

“The deal?” Minhyuk whispers back and Hyungwon tilts his head to one side and then slowly to the other.

“Yes, with your company.” Hyungwon is serious and everything is happening too fast. Minhyuk seeks help from Kihyun but he’s standing at the corner of the room looking at Hoseok and what is this mess even? “I would like us to discuss some last details before both sides sign and seal it. I know it’s not the most comfortable place to do this…”

“We are sorry to be interrupting your work” Hoseok chimes in.

“…but it’s the best option for now.” Nobody asks, everyone knows. But Minhyuk has more questions than answers at this point.

He just nods and waits for Hyungwon, who has his contract printed out with little notes at the sides. His handwriting is messy, soft looking small curvy letters that make everything too difficult to read.

“Come closer so we can take a look together, right?” Hyungwon motions for Minhyuk to go closer with his chair so they can efficiently work through it, while Kihyun brings coffees for everyone and proceeds to make small talk with Hoseok. Hyunwoo for once is too distracted to work, playing with a pencil between his fingers.

“That’s all I think” Minhyuk exhales when they reach the end of the dozen pages document, the empty spaces for the signatures taking up most of the space of the last one.

“I have one more request to make, if possible.” Hyungwon speaks up, turning back to page four. “It says here that my company will take a thirty five percent but also that I will personally be paid a certain amount of won for our cooperation period.” Which is twelve months. Of working with Chae Hyungwon. Who’s sitting right next to Minhyuk.

He was lucky he didn’t change his homescreen because he looks at the exact amount of money in the google docs he has saved in his phone and Hyungwon is watching him.

“That’s right, an amount just for you and the selfies you will be providing to promote our beverages. If you want to distribute it to other people, that’s for you to choose.”

“No…that’s not what I want…actually….” Minhyuk is looking at Hyungwon who’s becoming a little red and Hoseok is smiling at his boss, with a little thumbs up. “Actually can I have the same amount of money but…in coffee…? If that’s possible and your boss allows it…”

Minhyuk smiles, giggles and then full out laughs.

“Hyungwon” he says, bravely muttering out the name “I’m the boss. Not the big boss but it’s up to me. You’ll get as much coffee as you want.”

Hyungwon beams and his cheeks puff and Minhyuk swears that coffee is the only thing that keeps this man going.

Meanwhile Hyunwoo is powering through his last bits of work since it’s gotten late and apparently, Kihyun is talking with Hoseok and Minhyuk can already figure what’s happening.

Kihyunnie always had a thing for muscular guys anyway and has been feeling a bit low ever since Hyunwoo rejected him. Turns out he’s married with three kids and nobody knew until he brought a framed picture of his family for his workspace.

He decides to let Kihyun flirt since he was getting rusty and it’s a shame. He checks Hoseok’s hands, no rings at sight. At least he’s not married, which is always a good start.

 

“Can we grab some coffees now?” Hyungwon asks like a little kid pulling on his parents’ sleeves for chocolate at the grocery store and Minhyuk mutters a “sure” and gets up. Hyungwon gets up too, follows him downstairs but Minhyuk doesn’t dare go further than the storage room behind the open space of the counter. Not when Chae Hyungwon is with him.

“You didn’t have to come, I figured you’d want an Americano” Minhyuk says, catching Jongin’s attention and asking for two coffees, an Americano and an iced latte.

“I could just tell you, but you saw those two, I decided they needed some time alone.”

“Hyunwoo is there too tho.”

“He doesn’t count.” Hyungwon laughs and Minhyuk steps the tiniest bit outside to grab their coffees. “I wanted to tell you something too, can we go…somewhere privately and quiet?”

That’s how Minhyuk ends sitting at the pavement on the back porch of the biggest Starsips coffee shop sipping his latte in the company of Chae Hyungwon, who doesn’t seem to mind getting his clothes dirty, not as long as he can mouthing around his bright orange straw.

“What is it, Hyungwon?” The suspense is killing him to be honest. Maybe Hyungwon will ask him to not appear publicly for a little longer, or inform him that his lawyers are taking the photos and dating rumors down.

“You see, the whole dating thing….” There’s only ice left on Hyungwon’s cup, yet he keeps sucking and making little sounds.

“Yes.” Minhyuk takes a deep breath, braces himself for the worst.

“Some of my fans and other people really liked and supported it. My sales have gone up already.”

“What are you trying to say…?” Minhyuk looks up at him confused.

“I think we should fake date Minhyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm saying is that Minhyuk had four coffees in this chapter and Hyungwon will probably need to call him an ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a date *ω*

“Hyung please stop making dolphin sounds and try to explain, please?” Changkyun is sitting on the floor, looking up at a freaked out Minhyuk on the couch.

“He…he…we…we are dating. Fake dating. But. D-dating.” Minhyuk’s last brain cell is obviously struggling.

“That’s what Chae Hyungwon personally told you at the back porch of your workplace? Are you sure?” Changkyun puts his hand on Minhyuk’s forehead, eyes full of concern.

“I swear. He gave me his number and told me he would call soon.” Minhyuk hugs one of his pillows and rolls around. Soon, Changkyun is big spooning him protectively.

“You’re living the dream then.” Changkyun laughs and plays with Minhyuk’s long hair at the back of his nape. “Make the most out of it.”

Minhyuk nods and lets himself be cuddled. Changkyun’s thesis is never gonna get written.

 

A week goes by without any weird incidents, Minhyuk almost forgetting that he’s supposedly dating Chae Hyungwon. Life is normal and would continue to be, if it wasn’t for some messages here and there still asking if he’s the one in the photo and literally every person he has known since kindergarten remembering his existence. Minhyuk is not sure what they could make out of him? Maybe just the pleasure of being able to say they know the person who’s dating Chae Hyungwon.

Minhyuk replies briefly and politely to some messages, ignores more. But there’s one call he can’t ignore for too long and after the third time he feels bad for not answering, so he picks it up, his mother’s high pitched voice greeting him from the other side of the line.

“Minhyukkie dear, you know we will always support you no matter what, right? Your father feels a little weird with the whole thing, but don’t worry, he loves you and he will mellow out soon. Oh Minhyuk, I always thought something wasn’t quite right with you, but I hope you are happy now. I wish you could trust and tell us a little sooner to be honest-“

“Ugh, mum…” Minhyuk tries to understand what’s happening and then it hits him. He hasn’t come out to his family. He wanted to, but always managed to postpone it, scared of their reaction. Seems like it wasn’t that bad. “…how did you find out?”

“Your brother saw the photos on the internet and showed us before it was out on the tv.” His brother, that little shit who was supposed to be studying hard to enter university but apparently had better things to do. “He also showed us more photos of your boyfriend, he seems lovely, but he’s too skinny, should I send some food your way, are you eating well Minhyuk, oh god you are living all alone in the city, my boy grew up so fast…”

“Mum, mum we…me and…and Hyungwon we are both eating well, don’t worry. Tell…tell dad to call me if and whenever he wants, okay?” Maybe he feels a little guilty for not visiting in so long, even if there’s nothing to do in the little hometown he grew up in. Nothing except the sea and his mum’s home cooked meals. Maybe playing around with his brother and having quiet mornings with his father. Every time he lets himself think about it he misses it the tiniest bit.

“Okay darling, I will tell him. Take care, right? I love you.”

“I love you too, promise I will be calling more often.” He hangs up the phone, feeling lighter but a bit heavier too at the same time.

Kihyun’s car gets fixed, meaning Minhyuk doesn’t have to drop him off from work anymore, but he is still invited for dinner at the Yoo household. He’s anticipating the visit all day long on Friday, because visiting the Yoos means delicious food and teaming up with Jaehyun to make fun of Kihyun, which is his favorite pastime.

He arrives a little after eight, holding a bottle of wine, Kihyun’s favorite, and Jaehyun opens the door, hugging Minhyuk and pulling him in.

“Kihyun’s getting a shower, the food’s ready so we just have to wait for a bit.” He says and Minhyuk sits on an armchair, the television open to a football game.

“Sure. How are you doing?” Minhyuk remembers Jaehyun talking about having some job interviews, part-times to get some extra money along with his studies.

“I go hired at the web design office, the pay is good too!” The boy smiles, the same way Kihyun does, despite not really resembling each other much.

“That’s so good, you’re all grown up now!” Minhyuk coos and pats Jaehyun’s back. He remembers the first time he saw him, the first week he came to Seoul to live with Kihyun, not even an adult yet and so scared of the big city.

“Hey” Jaehyun gets closer, whispering into Minhyuk’s ear, “do you know if my brother is seeing someone?” He looks at Minhyuk expectantly, since Kihyun hasn’t been laid in centuries.

“I have no idea” He remembers the not so subtle flirting with Hoseok in the office. “I have one idea.”

And he never manages to talk about said idea since Kihyun steps out of the shower completely naked, blurts out a half-assed “Ah you’re here” acknowledging Minhyuk’s presence and slowly disappears to his room to get dressed.

Dinner with the Yoo brothers is always amusing and fun, full of bickering and joking, ending up with Kihyun promising to never feed them again, just before he serves dessert, a delicious chocolate cheesecake this time and every taste-related nerve on Minhyuk’s body thanks him for befriending Kihyun back in their hometown.

There’s a movie Jaehyun wants to watch later so Minhyuks decides to stay over, take advantage of their hospitality and the next day’s breakfast. There are always some of his clothes scattered around the Yoos’ apartment anyway and the couch is comfy enough.

“So how is it going with Mr.Chae, Minhyuk” Kihyun asks mockingly on the commercial break and Minhyuk looks between him and his brother for a few short moments.

“I dunno, how is it going with Mr.Shin, Kihyun?” He asks back with a smirk and Jaehyun makes an explosion sound next to him.

Kihyun blushes. Hard.

“Hos-Mr.Shin…I..we only met once…we do not talk or anything…we…it’s not your problem why do you even care there’snothinggoingonwithHoseok.”

Minhyuk and Jaehyun exchange a look.

“Sure.” They say in unison and keep laughing as Kihyun buries his head under a pile of couch pillows and ignores them when they talk to him for the rest of the night. On the positive side, Minhyuk still gets his breakfast the next morning before he leaves.

Minhyuk is sitting in one of Starsips’ branch stores near Kihyun’s house, an hour and a half after he left, having a relaxing Saturday morning with some coffee and donuts. His day seems to be an uninteresting one, until his phone rings, buzzing on the table.

The caller ID doesn’t have a photo, but it has a name. Chae Hyungwon.

Minhyuk takes the call with shaky hands, leaving his coffee on the table, a moment away from spilling it.

“Hey, good morning Minhyuk, you don’t work today right? I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Hyungwon chirps happily and Minhyuk is almost used to his voice by now.

“No…no I don’t and no you didn’t, good morning…” He stutters, the barista obviously concerned about him.

“I was thinking we could go out tonight, get to know each other since we are…dating.” Hyungwon says the last word cautiously, like it’s something he has to prove.

“So it’ll be like…” Minhyuk tries to find the word. Not friendly gathering. Not fansign where people usually meet H.One.

“Yes, like” Hyungwon pauses for a short bit, “a date, our first” his voice turns to a whisper “our first fake date!”

“Uhm…sure, I’m free.” Minhyuk, master of talking and persuasion finds himself at loss of words one more time, in front of Hyungwon. He needs to work on that.

“Great! I’ll message you with the details then.” Hyungwon says and hangs up, Minhyuk left alone in his thought bubble listening to the monotonic beeping of his device. He has a date.

A fake one, but that’s irrelevant.

Hyungwon, soon after the phone call sends a message with an address and a time -8pm. Minhyuk, after going home spends at least two hours trying to find the best compilation of clothes he owns and then another four lifelessly lying on the couch and thinking what’s different between a date and a fake date. Maybe people go on fake dates to become friends. He completely ignores the part where they need to make an appearance for the media and all.

He messages his two (2) close friends about his evening plans but gives no further details to a screaming in emojis Changkyun and around six in the afternoon he gets up, ready to have a shower and get dressed. He sprays himself with perfume, that one bottle he keeps only for special occasions, he wears his polished shoes along with a white shirt, black pants and a jacket and parts his hair. His selfie gets approves by Changkyun and he’s ready to go.

 

Lee Minhyuk, is once again, overdressed. He is standing in front of the western type restaurant, only to realize it’s a chain burger place. He just thought…that Hyungwon would be more on the expensive side.

He waits a couple minutes at the door, until he sees an ugly yellow Smart parking. And he would make fun of the owner and the really questionable choice of car brand and color, if the front door didn’t open revealing Hyungwon, no Hoseok on sight.

He gets nervous as the other man locks his car and spots him in front of the entrance, waving and closing the distance between them with his long feet managing huge steps.

“Hey” Hyungwon says, pulling the mask on his face, but Minhyuk knows he’s smiling just from his eyes. He’s wearing a red hoodie and jeans and he still looks phenomenally good. Hyungwon’s just that powerful.

“Hi” Minhyuk grins back nervously, both walking inside in sync.

“Thanks for coming, this is one of my favorite places around town and people rarely recognize me, so it’s nice.” Hyungwon takes out his wallet “it’s on me this time, okay? You pick a place next time. I was thinking where I would bring my date and this is the first place that popped in my mind.”

The brightly lit store with repetitive pop blasting from the speakers is anything but romantic, but Minhyuk couldn’t care less. He asks for Hyungwon’s suggestions and they end up at a table at the back of the store with double burgers, cola and fries they decided to share.

Minhyuk almost moans taking the first bite of his burger, everything cooked just right.

“It’s so good” he groans, probably looking really hot with cheese and onion stuck on his teeth, but Hyungwon devouring his own burger is no better.

After they are both done with the burgers, hunger subsiding, they are snacking on the fries and drinking, in a more civilized fashion.

“Since we are doing that thing, the project, together, I thought it would be nice to get to know each other before doing any public appearances”

“Sure, it’s a great, great idea.” And the food is nice. And he’s sitting on the same table with the most beautiful human of the planet. Minhyuk must have been a really great person in his previous life.

“So…” Hyungwon smiles and sips some cola, a little shyly and Minhyuk wonders if they’ll ever become so close that he’ll be able to squeeze his cheeks. “I’m Chae Hyungwon, also knows as H.One, 24 years old from Gwangju, working as a DJ and fashion designer. I love coffee, sleeping and Frodo, my water turtle.”

Is that a good time for Minhyuk to tell Hyungwon he knows his birth time, blood type and the exact contents of his first high school vlog? Better not, it might come out as a bit creepy. So he nods happily and lets Hyungwon show him pictures of Frodo, who apparently has been living with Hyungwon for the last ten years and has gotten too big, so Hyungwon just lets him wander around the house when he’s not in his tank.  That’s some info the fans don’t know.

“He’s too cute” Minhyuk coos after every pic, even if he’s tired after the 10th but Hyungwon apparently loves his turtle very much.

“Tell me a bit about yourself too, I only know your name and occupation.” Hyungwon locks his phone and leans back, he seems to be getting sleepy.

“So, I’m Lee Minhyuk, 25 years old, I have been working as a barista at Starsips coffee for quite some time before I got promoted to a managing position, I love playing videogames and eating donuts and pizza, not simultaneously, and…well I have no pets, that’s all.”

Hyungwon smiles, but Minhyuk he has forgotten the “I’m a really big fan of yours” part.


	5. Chapter 5

To: Chae Hyungwon  
“Hey, what’s your favorite food? Apart from burgers.”

After their “date” at the burger place, Minhyuk and Hyungwon spent a good deal of the week texting back and forth and it’s Thursday already, meaning they are close to the weekend and Minhyuk has to take Hyungwon out, since it’s his turn. He might be freaking out about it, trying to find the best possible choice, not even taking into account that Hyungwon was happy as ever eating in a low quality chain restaurant in his hoodie and showing Minhyuk pictures of his turtle.

To: Lee Minhyuk  
“Shrimps! I love shrimps the most!”

 

Hyungwon sends a couple seafood emojis after that, because he’s the cutest. In the course of their messaging they learn some new things about each other. Hyungwon sometimes stops answering because he randomly falls asleep before work meetings or on his way to his bed. Minhyuk sends him selfies, pictures of coffee and Hyungwon answers with that gif of the cat making grabby hands.

 

To: Chae Hyungwon  
“We’ll go for shrimps then, stay tuned for the details ;)”

 

As happy as Minhyuk is for getting his second fake date with Hyungwon, there’s one vital problem: seafood is expensive. It’s also not really filling and they are both grown up guys who eat a lot. Which means that he needs to spend more money than he possibly can on this. Thankfully, his lord and savior Yoo Kihyun happens to just walk inside the office, back from his lunch break.

“Kihyunnie!” he calls happily, smile so wide it’s borderline a Joker one.

“What do you want now?” Kihyun sits on his chair, furrowing his eyebrows.

“My best friend in the world-“Minhyuk rolls with his chair right next to Kihyun, his adorable, small, full of fury childhood friend.

“Spill the coffee beans Minhyuk” Kihyun crosses his arms in front of his chest impatiently, “what do you want me to do for you?”

“Tell, Kihyunnie, doesn’t your great aunt have a traditional restaurant just outside Incheon?” Minhyuk recalls being there on a trip with his own parents and Kihyun’s family, but that was long, long ago.

“She does, what about it?” Kihyun squints his eyes, trying to read Minhyuk, like he always did.

“I’m your best friend, so practically your brother, which means I’m her extended family as well so…” Kihyun tilts his head, probably getting confused, but he’s used to Minhyuk being chaotic, so he can follow him well “…so could she maybe offer me a discount for seafood?”

“You don’t even like seafood that much.” Hyunwoo says from his place, not moving an inch or lifting his eyes.

“He’s got a point” Kihyun confirms, “what is all that about? There are cheap restaurants in Seoul too.”

“I…I want only the best for Hyungwon.” Minhyuk feels himself blushing involuntary and plays with his fingers, which are suddenly really interesting. “He likes seafood and we have a, you know, a fake date.”

Kihyun stays still for a few seconds, looks at Minhyuk, finally cracks a small smile.

“I’ll give her a call.”

 

Minhyuk happily bounces out of the room, announcing he’ll have his break, images of Hyungwon munching on his favorite shrimps already in his head. As a fan, he already knew Hyungwon liked food a lot, mostly local cuisine and also had a sensitive stomach, he has said so in more than one instances. He also has made a couple of mukbang live broadcasts, practically inhaling the food in front of him, all while talking with his mouth open, flirting with the chance of chocking to death on kimchi.

He takes the stairs to the cafeteria, squeezing between Mingyu and Wonwoo who are working that shift. In fact, for some reason they always request to have their shifts together and they are really efficient, so nobody complains about it.

“What’s up guys?” He greets before he starts making his personal sugary beverage, which looks like a usual coffee but tastes like Willy Wonka’s whole chocolate factory. Mingyu smiles at him, washing cups in the sink and Wonwoo gives him a small nod, serving a customer.

Minhyuk tops his coffee with his usual marshmallows, some rainbow candy and cinnamon, all on three layers of whipped cream, served with a couple donuts for maximum sweetness. He crawls under the small counter door to get to the main room of the café and despite being rush hour, he finds a small table for himself and settles, phone one with his hand.

He messages Changkyun, who’s at university but not paying attention and thank god that kid is naturally clever or else he could never pull through his double major at physics and mathematics.

Hyungwon has informed him he has new music to work on and Minhyuk decides to not message him, but still, he scrolls through their conversation looking at the pictures they sent to each other. Fake dating or not, Minhyuk thinks they can be friends, even after their company business is over. If it all goes too well, they can even renew it.

He stops scrolling at one of the first photos Hyungwon sent, a selfie of him hugging some Starsips branded hard plastic and bamboo reusable cups. “It’s my personal collection” he had explained to Minhyuk, “some of them are rare and collectible, you know!” Minhyuk knew, he had designed one and promoted the rest. “It’s a great pic” Minhyuk had answered and the same afternoon Hyungwon posted the picture from his account with a caption reminding Minhyuk more of a Pokémon episode. “Gotta collect them all.” Minhyuk had liked the post from his stan account.

“What are you smiling like that to?” Hyunwoo sets his own tray on the table, mellow voice sympathetic.

“You know” Minhyuk looks at the sandwich and tea Hyunwoo is having for lunch, “fun stuff going on.”

Hyunwoo laughs before he rips the wrapping paper of his food and takes the biggest bite humanely possible.

“I’m glad it’s going well with the Hyungwon guy, you seem happier these days.” Now Hyunwoo is a huge man, all broad shoulders and muscles defined under his tight shirts, but he has the most genuine and kind smile Minhyuk has ever seen.

“Thank you, I’m glad too.” Minhyuk finishes his donuts and stays to keep Hyunwoo company so they can go continue their work together.

“You know, my daughter is a big fan of him. If it all works out well, can you get her a sign or something?” Hyunwoo asks and Minhyuk recalls how his daughter really likes dancing, he has seen her a couple of times when she visited her dad at work with her mum.

“Sure, if it works out.”

 

 

It’s Saturday, a little after noon and Minhyuk is driving to the address Hyungwon gave him, ready to fetch him for their –fake- lunch date. He has messaged Hyungwon half an hour prior to their meeting, making sure he’s awake and functional enough to dress. His phone navigation app starts beeping and he finds a place to park in front of the huge apartment building. As expected, it’s an expensive neighborhood, full of green spaces and middle-aged ladies walking their poodles. He messages Hyungwon that he’s under his house and waits, taking one last look around his car.

His old Corolla usually double serves as a storage room, various items and often food packages thrown at the backseats, but Minhyuk took everything out and cleaned the car. He thinks it’s the first time in years the inside actually smells good. He takes a look at his plain long sleeved shirt under his jacked, matched with jeans and he gives himself a wink at the side mirror. He’s casual and handsome and fake-datable.

The door of one of the buildings opens and Hyungwon strides out, stops right after the gate and looks around until Minhyuk honks the horn and Hyungwon detects him.

“Morning” Hyungwon smiles getting in and it’s obvious he hasn’t been awake for more than the bare minimum.

“Hello, ready?” Minhyuk waits for him to secure his belt and they are too close. Enough for Minhyuk to spot a tiny scratch from shaving on Hyungwon’s chin.

“For shrimps? Always.” Hyungwon slides down on his seat, wiggles a bit and makes himself comfortable, one hand on the window and looking out.

They talk a bit, before Hyungwon spots something tucked inside the little case at the passenger door and pulls it out.

“Did you buy that for me?” He asks, opening the deluxe version of his own best songs, a special release of the previous year, with five hours of remixes and some of H.One’s original works. It took Minhyuk months of living off instant ramen and rice until he could buy it for Christmas, wrapping and leaving it under his small tree as a treat for himself to find the next day. He keeps it in his car, a favorite when the traffic is too much or he has to cover a long distance for work.

“No, no I didn’t, I bought it a few months after its release.” Minhyuk admits, trying to check Hyungwon’s face for any kind of discomfort, but there’s only curiousness.

“So you’re my fan?” Hyungwon takes the first of the two CDs out of the case and pushes it into the slot.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Minhyuk answers, the first notes of Interstellar, an original song with a well-known rapper filling the car.

“Do you want me to sign it?” Hyungwon laughs and normally Minhyuk would donate his firstborn for Chae Hyungwon to sign one of his belongings with his own two hands, but this time he just giggles, a bit awkwardly and focuses on the road.

After all, Hyungwon doesn’t need to know about Minhyuk’s fan account. Or his previous habit of reading imagines with H.One before bedtime. Or anything of the sort. They are all good like that.

 

They find the restaurant quite easily, an old two store building with a great view of the airplanes taking off and landing in the horizon. Kihyun’s auntie is the one to welcome them, saying she was expecting them and slapping Minhyuk’s shoulders, exclaiming he has gotten so big since the last time she saw him, which was approximately ten years ago.

Hyungwon smiles and nods and says please and thank you until they are seated and given the menus, filled with all kind of delicacies, strictly Korean food.

“I want this” Hyungwon points at something in the booklet in front of him “and maybe this…and this.” And Minhyuk feels like he won’t be able to say no to anything, keeping mental track of what Hyungwon wants and long story short they end up with main and side dishes for a family of four and some soda cause Hyungwon doesn’t drink alcohol and Minhyuk is driving.

 

“They are sooooo good” Hyungwon practically moans, stuffing his mouth with more pork and lettuce than a normal human should be able to and right after it he picks up the biggest shrimp from the plate.

Minhyuk has an idea, quickly cleaning his hands the best he can with a napkin and picking his phone.

“Boyfriend photos!” He declares, capturing Hyungwon with the shrimp in his hands, the first picture blurry but in the next the subject is looking straight into the camera. “Perfect” Minhyuk dismisses him to continue his savaging and Hyungwon grins at him with full cheeks. Minhyuk promises himself to pinch them soon.

One and a half hour forward and there’s literally nothing edible left on the table, both slumping on their chairs, Hyungwon rubbing his belly like a toddler who ate too many biscuits.

“That was so good” Hyungwon says a moment before burping “sorry ‘bout that.” He puts a hand in front of his mouth but Minhyuk still finds him adorable. They both take some time to look at the airplanes, the rest of the restaurant filled by then, but mostly with old people who don’t care about them.

“Glad you liked it.” Minhyuk leans on the table, takes his last sip of soda.

“You’re fun, maybe we should actually date.” Minhyuk laughs the remark away, but Hyungwon doesn’t, looks at him with a serious expression and Minhyuk decides to not think about it.

Minhyuk asks for the bill soon and it’s way less expensive than he thought, so he leaves something more, explains to Hyungwon that the owner is a family friend and when she comes to take the money, the auntie gives both boys a toothless smile.

“Minhyuk dear, I’m glad you found a nice boy, I saw you in the tv! Come and eat here more often, right?” She picks some plates to take back to the kitchen.

“No, we are not actually d-“ he starts, Hyungwon kicking him softly under the table.

“Thank you so much” Hyungwon bows, “we’ll come back soon, the food was splendid.”

 

They take off for the car, but there’s the feeling that is too soon to go back and Hyungwon must be thinking the same because he turns around to walk near the sea, the port a few miles in front of them. They stop for coffee, at a Starsips obviously and take more photos, Hyungwon uploading the shaky one with the shrimp and laughing, shouting “boyfriend photo!” before he snaps a pic of Minhyuk with his coffee, sea and ships at the background.

Minhyuk doesn’t find the courage to squeeze Hyungwon’s cheeks, but when they calm down and walk in silence, he slips his free hand between their bodies, brushing Hyungwon’s until they are holding hands, neither dwelling on the looks they get for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, we're halfway through...tell me your thoughts so far~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Jookyun...and Kiho...and maybe some "real" HyungHyuk dating

 

There is awkward silence at the office, everyone looking at each other expectantly.

“So” Minhyuk starts, not sure if he wants to address the strange occurrence he stumbled upon a few minutes ago.

“I was just” Hoseok takes a breath and looks at the small man on the other side of the office “I was just helping Kihyun change the bathroom light.”

“Yes. Bathroom light.” Kihyun confirms.

“It was very broken. Not working. Flickering. In the way bathroom lights do.” Hoseok looks too stressed for this and Kihyun sure deserved some fun time in the bathroom, so Minhyuk decides to let them be for now.

Stepping into the office bathroom and hearing his best friend and his fake-boyfriend’s guard making weird animalistic sounds until they noticed his steps and panicked got out of the cubicle, both disheveled, was not his fault. He was just responding to nature’s call. And wanted to play Candy Crush.

“How come you visited, Hoseok?” Hyunwoo asks. Being both gym rats, they have developed a weird, quiet companionship.

“Hyungwon wanted me to bring the final papers of his contract with Minhyuk. “ Hoseok takes said papers out of his bag and places them on the first flat surface in his vision, the small office fridge.

“Thanks”, Minhyuk takes them and reads through the first page, trying to not comment on the fact that Hyungwon has already emailed him the same ones, days ago. Hoseok just wanted to see Kihyun, just like Minhyuk wants to see Hyungwon again, simple as that.

Which is actually very different cause Hoseok and Kihyun will probably date or something soon, while Minhyuk is stuck in fake-dating which feels a lot like actual dating but it’s not.

Minhyuk sips from his coffee, Kihyun chatting with Hoseok behind his back, but he can’t concentrate on their conversation because he has work to do. It’s Friday and he wants to finish everything so he can enjoy his weekend, which might or might not be like every other one.

Hyungwon has sent him an invitation for the club he performs at on Fridays and Saturday. He told Minhyuk he can bring his friends too and they will get from the VIP entrance. Minhyuk obviously called Changkyun and told him to cancel all of his online game plans, ‘cause they’re partying.

Minhyuk is already thinking about his outfit, something sexy, but not too much. He usually visited clubs to have fun and find people to stuck their tongues down his throat, but it’s not the case this time, he’s taken and he must be extra careful.

But what if Hyungwon is the one to uhm…actually flirt and possibly do other things with him? It’s not like they haven’t been subtly flirting the past days and Minhyuk isn’t sure it’s a part of the fake-dating anymore. Maybe it’s closer to actual dating now.

Minhyuk laughs to himself, like he usually does, because there’s no way Hyungwon will be so open with him publicly, even more when at his work. Minhyuk is only a business partner and their fake-dating is purely transactional, for their companies and their own profit and that’s all.

On the other hand, if Minhyuk sees Hyungwon getting it on with other people, that wouldn’t be very nice. It’s not like he’s possessive. He just wants Hyungwon all to himself. For as long as their cooperation lasts, at least.

“Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo’s soft voice pulls him out of his thoughts “are you okay?” Minhyuk looks up, Hyunwoo standing above his office. “I asked if you want to grab lunch together.”

“Yes, lunch sounds great.” Minhyuk gets up, winking at Hoseok before he shuts the office door behind him.

 

 

“Am I hot enough?” Changkyun asks, perking his butt up for Minhyuk to spank, playing drums with both hands on his friend’s asscheeks.

“Totally tapable and it’s truly a shame you are straight, cause we’re going to a gay club and all eyes will be on you.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Mr.Lee. All eyes will be on your twinky ass, because everyone in there will know you are the DJs boyfriend and I expect you to have a great time being that privileged.” Changkyun fixes the last bits of Minhyuk’s make-up and it’s already late, so they call for a taxi.

“I’m sure we’ll both have a great time Kyunnie. Just wait and see.”

 

 

Changkyun pays the taxi in a strange fit of generosity, saying it’s the least he can do for Minhyuk after showing him “the good life” and they walk to the VIP entrance of the club, light up with blinding blue neon lights. The bouncer takes a second look at Changkyun who looks way younger than his age and then his eyes fall on Minhyuk.

“Oh sir!” he says, taking a step back, “you are H.One’s boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am!” Minhyuk says with confidence, Changkyun’s eyes lighting up.

“He told us to wait for you, please” the huge guy lets them in with a huge smile, like he met a celebrity or something.

“You’re the best friend in the entire world” Changkyun mutters as they enter a long, barely lit corridor.

 

Minhyuk thought it would lead to a more private area of the main club, but it doesn’t and there isn’t as much noise as he would expect, just soft chatter and glasses clicking and some shuffling, music too far away. Changkyun opens a heavy door and suddenly they find themselves in front of a huge room, a salon with leather couches lined up on every wall, tables filled with glasses, bottles and treats, a disco ball and colourful lights at the ceiling.

There aren’t many people inside, but Minhyuk’s eyes catch the one he’s interested in right away. Hyungwon, sitting with a can of soda and talking with someone else beside him, someone really familiar.

“Is that…the rapper? Jooheon?” Changkyun asks and the two men at the other side of the room stop talking to each other and instead they are looking back at them.

“Yeah, I think so…” Minhyuk says and takes some small steps towards the couches when Hyungwon waves at them.

Changkyun holds him back by the sleeve of his shirt.

“Your boyfriend is hot” Changkyun says, looking at Hyungwon, with his half open and semi-transparent white shirt and tight, tight jeans” then his eyes shift to the more muscular figure next to him, Jooheon, with his biceps poking out of his simple black sleeveless shirt. “But that guy over there, he’s way hotter.”

“I thought you weren’t-“ Minhyuk says, but Changkyun is already walking away.

“I was wrong.” Changkyun effortlessly greets the duo introducing himself and sits right next to Jooheon. Minhyuk should have known, since that incident with Changkyun that nobody ever talks about.

“Hey” He says to Hyungwon, unsure of where to sit. To which Hyungwon has a really good solution, wrapping his arm around Minhyuk’s waist and pulling him to sit on his lap.

“Hey baby” at this point Minhyuk has completely lost his shit and instead of answering he’s trying to make himself believe he’s experiencing one of those too realistic 3D simulators or maybe he’s stuck in a game like SAO but with a less intense plot. Whatever the case, he hears Hyungwon talking to Jooheon, and Changkyun is throwing questioning looks his way.

“Yes, this is my boyfriend Minhyuk, he’s the cutest isn’t he?” Hyungwon moves his knee a bit, making Minhyuk bounce.

He has wished to be that close to Hyungwon’s groin many times before. Never thought he would achieve such a life goal. And so effortlessly to be honest.

“Nice to meet you Minhyuk” Jooheon, Lee Jooheon, the young rap legend himself, shakes his hand “Hyungwon talks a lot about you. I can now see why.” He smiles and Minhyuk swears he could fall in love with those dimples. But he decides to leave that to Changkyun.

“This is…a nice place” Minhyuk looks around, some faces vaguely familiar, probably artists he has seen here and there.

“It’s the VIP room, we usually stay here until it’s time to perform and I have some time left.” Hyungwon is too close, breath fanning Minhyuk’s neck and maybe he involuntary grinds his hips down. Not because it’s Hyungwon, it’s just a natural thing to do. Even more when it’s Hyungwon under him.

“How was your day?” Hyungwon asks, simultaneously pointing at the bottles on the table, wordlessly asking Minhyuk if he wants anything.

“Was good” Minhyuk struggles to form decent sentences, trying to fight the raging hard on that he feels coming. Which is obviously a completely involuntary response to the whole ordeal. He hopes the rough fabric of his jeans will help keep everything under control. “Hoseok passed by, let some papers you have already emailed me.”

Hyungwon laughs, takes a sip, lips wrapping around the pink straw so nicely and plump. Minhyuk has a hard time keeping his heart rate under control.

“He got a message from someone, blurted out he has to go and run off. I’m sure he’s having a good time with that Kihyun guy. I caught them sexting while I was having a photoshoot some days ago.”

That’s more information than Minhyuk needs or can handle, but he’s happy for the resurrection of Kihyun’s sexual life anyway. But what about his own? He is trying to read Hyungwon, who is obviously in a good mood, now talking with the rapper about a new remix or something and Changkyun is looking at them like a puppy waiting for his bone.

Minhyuk pours himself some vodka with orange juice and rethinks of his plans. Maybe the original idea of just having a good time must be reconsidered and possibly renamed to “getting into Chae Hyungwon’s pants”. He has the opportunity, and for once he promises to loosen up, try his luck. It’s obvious that Hyungwon wants him to.

 

Nothing much happens until it’s Hyungwon’s turn to get on the stage. Then, much happens. And what happens is Hyungwon standing up in front of Minhyuk, smiling widely, calling him babe and pressing a soft kiss on the side of his mouth before a manager calls him to go in the main room.

Minhyuk stands there, dramatically touching his mouth with a finger and thinks he hears Jooheon asking Changkyun if his friend is okay.

“The relationship is still fresh and he gets a bit overwhelmed every time they kiss.” The little shit says and then laughs.

“I’m gonna go dance.” Minhyuk announces “to my boyfriend’s music,” He walks to the door that seems to lead to the main room of the club “you two have fun”.

“Oh we will” Jooheon smirks and Changkyun practically swoons next to him.

 

 

Minhyuk has full intention on having fun, the first stop the bar and then the center of the dancefloor. It’s been a while, but he still can move his ass like when he was at college. He dances with some strangers, but he isn’t too keen on skinship, until someone grabs his shoulders from behind and he turns to find Changkyun grinding on him, like the good old days.

The bass is heavy and he realizes Jooheon is up there with H.One, rapping with something nice playing. Hyungwon looks at the crowd and obviously he can’t make Minhyuk out, but he looks hot, headphones around his neck and silver hair on his sweat-glistening forehead. Minhyuk can’t deny he’s turned on, wants Hyungwon’s time to be up soon so they can talk. Or make out. Whichever is the best activity for their tongues.

“Jooheon promised to take me home tonight” Changkyun shouts “hope you have a ride home.”

“I hope so too” and the images formed in his mind have much to do with riding, but not exactly the same kind as Changkyun talked about.

They visit the bar together and this time the bartender recognizes Minhyuk as “H.One’s boyfriend” and puts a row of blue shots in front of them and by the time another DJ steps on the decks, Minhyuk is tipsy, borderline full drunk and having the time of his life.

 

He doesn’t remember when Hyungwon comes on a stool next to him, or when Changkyun leaves and Hyungwon leans closer and they are kissing, nothing like the first peck and Minhyuk is touching as much of Hyungwon as he can without actually undressing him.

It barely registers that he’s in Hyungwon’s mustard colored Smart heading to the DJ’s house, but somehow he’s on a couch and Hyungwon is nothing like the giggly and shy man he got to know the previous times.

The clock strikes four in the morning and Hyungwon is straddling his hips, moving against Minhyuk until they both need to slow down, maybe get some clothes off.

“I was thinking about that since the first time I laid eyes on you” Hyungwon says, movements slowing down, kissing Minhyuk’s neck, dragging lips and teeth over the soft skin.

“Me, me too” Minhyuk breathes out, ready to take Hyungwon’s shirt off.

 

But the other has already fallen asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all enjoyed the last chapter and hope this is even better~ <3

Minhyuk wakes up feeling barely human, with a throbbing headache indicating he’s having a great hangover. It takes a while to realize where exactly he is, Hyungwon’s couch, and in what position he is, lying on his stomach, an arm and a leg hanging off the side.

“Wtf” he exclaims softly, feeling something wet and mossy trying to climb up his arm. He looks down, thinking he’s hallucinating but two small red eyes are looking up at him. “Hey Frodo”, he calms down, since it’s only Hyungwon’s turtle and Minhyuk pets his head, remembering Hyungwon saying that Frodo is very social.

“Your dad’s still out” he whispers to the animal, glancing at Hyungwon on the other couch, sleeping in the exact same position Minhyuk left him the previous night, still sitting, head thrown back and gracefully snoring.

Minhyuk locates his phone on the floor, the little light going off with notifications. He unlocks it and the first thing catching his attention is Changkyun’s messages. He ignores most of it, but he’s glad his friend had a great night resurrecting his homosexual life. He opens twitter and comes face to face with photos of himself again, which isn’t much of a strange occurrence anymore, but it’s mildly disturbing since in those ones he’s sucking Hyungwon’s face off in the club and he just hopes his mum won’t see them.

Frodo is nibbling on his fingers and Minhyuk has to explain that he can’t feed him, but he’s also very hungry himself, so he gets up, in hopes that Hyungwon has at least ingredients for a decent breakfast that are is not coffee.

The first door he tries leads to the bedroom, sheets messy and clothes thrown on the bed, probably the result of Hyungwon trying out outfits before leaving for the club. The second, already half open one is a bathroom and damn, Minhyuk thought he was a messy person but Hyungwon is even worse.

He eventually finds the kitchen, which isn’t all that difficult since the house is relatively small. He spots buns on the counter and to his relief there are sandwich ingredients in the fridge, so he opts for a savory with cheese, ham and ketchup and a sweet one with Nutella. Hungover Minhyuk doesn’t discriminate between food, he just gets what he can and notes that he should ask Hyungwon where the medicine cabinet is. If he has one.

He takes his time eating and contemplating his whole existence and next moves. He’s not sure he should stay until Hyungwon wakes up, which might happen in the very near, or very far future, or he should leave and pretend nothing happened and Hyungwon didn’t fall asleep on him while they were both obviously very hard.

“What do you think?” He asks Frodo, the little animal chilling on the floor next to him. Minhyuk looks at it waiting for an answer that never comes and eats the rest of his chocolate burger bun.

To: Minmin hyung  
“Good morning my favorite hyung who left me on read.”

To: Kyunnie  
“Good morning.”

To Minmin hyun  
“Had fun last night? Going for round two?”

To: Kyunnie  
“Sure.”

Minhyuk is about to explain that a certain someone fell asleep on him, but that certain someone happens to just set foot into the kitchen, in that damned half-open transparent shirt and jeans that look too tight to be anything near comfortable outside the club.

“Hello” Hyungwon mumbles, collapsing on the kitchen table. Minhyuk can’t help laughing, because he looks like a kid violently woken up to go to school. But he knows Hyungwon has the day clear of any activities.

“You’re up so early!” Minkyun singsongs and Hyungwon, with a gigantic, loud yawn looks at the little led clock on the over. It’s past noon, despite Minhyuk’s and certainly Hyungwon’s bodies telling them it’s way too early. “Do you want breakfast?” Minhyuk asks the mass of messy hair and limbs.

“Coffee please” a little voice comes and Minhyuk tries his best, occasionally asking Hyungwon about where the sugar and milk are and how he drinks his coffee. Eventually, after much struggle he manages to produce two cups, pushing the one in front of his fake-boyfriend, who seems to wake up a little with the smell of coffee.

They sip in silence, Hyungwon petting Frodo with his foot and promising to feed him soon, explaining to Minhyuk that he has his own pool and rocks and stuff in the corner of Hyungwon’s room. Minhyuk realizes that the chance to talk about the previous night will never come and he should soon leave the house to keep his dignity intact. He’s not even sure how much Hyungwon remembers, maybe he had blacked out way before actually falling asleep, which is a good explanation as why he seemed so eager to make out with Minhyuk.

“About yesterday” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk practically jumps from his chair.

“Yes?” He plays it cool, downing down the remaining of his coffee, despite burning his throat and putting it away in the sink. Then he starts cleaning the table. He needs to occupy his hands with something.

“I’m sorry…for falling asleep.” Hyungwon is blushing, hiding behind his discovery channel cup.

“It’s…it’s okay, you were tired.” And Minhyuk had to deal with blue balls until he fell asleep, but anyway.

“It has nothing to do with you! I mean! I tend to shut down when I’m awake for more than twelve hours but, it has nothing to do with you.” Hyungwon is exhibiting normal panicked gay behavior at this point and Minhyuk tries to calm him down.

“I understand. It’s really okay, you needed rest.”

“But I wanted it.” Hyungwon says quietly, then pouts.

“You wanted what?” Sleep, he probably wanted sleep.

“What was happening, you…” Hyungwon trails off and Minhyuk is leaning on the counter.

“I did too. I still do.” Minhyuk answers, feeling Hyungwon’s eyes on him.

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

Hyungwon pushes his chair back, gets up and walks up to Minhyuk.

“Are you sure?” He asks, too close, hands caging Minhyuk’s body on the counter and when he nods Hyungwon’s lips are on his own again, just like the previous night, but even better because there’s no noise or people all around them. He can hear every little sound and feel every response Hyungwon has to the kiss.

“I’m sure I wanna pick it up from where we left it yesterday.” Minhyuk unbuttons Hyungwon’s shirt completely, lets it slide off his shoulders.

“And when was that exactly?” Hyungwon whispers against Minhyuk’s lips.

“I was taking your shirt off, you were kissing my neck.” Hyungwon opens his mouth to say something, his shirt falling on the floor, “shut up and kiss me” and Hyungwon’s mouth is on the side of his neck, leaving open mouthed and wet kisses.

Minhyuk touches Hyungwon’s chest, wants to lean down and mark him everywhere and Hyungwon is gripping the back of his thighs tightly, groins rubbing against each other and they are both half hard already.

Suddenly, Hyungwon is pushing him up the counter, makes Minhyuk sit on the flat surface and stands between his legs, pulling Minhyuk’s hair softly to deepen the kiss and then he goes down.

Minhyuk arches his back, head on one of the cupboards and legs wrapping around Hyungwon’s waist, watching him caresses and kiss his way down Minhyuk’s chest to his stomach and back up.

“I love your skin so much” Hyungwon says, eyes filled with lust.

“I love your lips on my skin more” Minhyuk presses the pad of his fingers above Hyungwon’s swollen lips and Hyungwon’s tongue pokes out to lick them.

Hyungwon breathes against Minhyuk’s collarbones, leaves a mark just above his nipple and his hands become blunter, passing above Minhyuk’s clothed groin and tracing the bones of his navel, stopping where his happy trail meets his underwear, which Minhyuk knows is completely ruined by now.

“Can you please, speed this up, a bit” Minhyuk all but moans and doesn’t miss that smirk when Hyungwon lowers his body and undoes Minhyuk’s belt, popping the button of his jeans open and leaving him like this again.

“You know I’m a slow man. And I’m gonna take my time with you.” Hyungwon mouths Minhyuk’s Adam’s apple and Minhyuk is sure he’s leaving hickeys, but he can bring himself to care, putting his hands to work instead and returning the favor, opening up Hyungwon’s jeans too, brushing his fingers above the erection and feeling Hyungwon shiver.

“Please tell me you have lube in this damn house Hyungwon.” Minhyuk is becoming impatient.

“I do, bedroom.” Hyungwon smiles on his shoulder, pushes his palms on Minhyuk’s asscheeks and treats them like stress balls.

“And why aren’t we there yet?” Minhyuk lets his legs fall from Hyungwon’s body, “I need my clothes ripped off in the next five seconds, preferably from you.”

Hyungwon has the audacity to laugh and Minhyuk knows he’s needier than he probably should, but he gets what he wants. Hyungwon takes him by the hand, a little awkwardly and guides him to the bedroom, throwing all of the clothes on the floor from the bed and pushing Minhyuk down on it.

Minhyuk would have a hard time concentrating on the act, having the turtle’s water filter making noises from the side of the bed, but Hyungwon is straddling his hips and connecting their lips again, with more teeth and spit that Minhyuk prefers, but it’s Hyungwon and he would be happy with anything.

They sloppily make out for a few more minutes, until Hyungwon gets impatient himself, pulling Minhyuk’s pants down, leaving him only in underwear, precum staining the front. Hyungwon kneels and licks it, moans into the way Minhyuk racks his fingers through his hair.

“Take yours off too” Minhyuk murmurs, Hyungwon pulling everything down from his bony hips, cock grinding the sheets with his every move and Minhyuk feels his mouth watering, Hyungwon taking his underwear off and throwing in somewhere on the bed.

Hyungwon moves a bit, opens his bedside drawer and takes out a condom and a half used bottle of lube. Minhyuk wonders if he uses it alone, or brings people over a lot. Then he remembers he doesn’t care, whining for Hyungwon to be back on him.

He has fantasized about it, he has read about it, but nothing was ever remotely close to how divine Hyungwon’s fingers feel inside Minhyuk, opening him up even if he doesn’t need it that much. Hyungwon is on his hands and knees, one arm stretched back, his head dipped in Minhyuk’s neck, cock leaking on Minhyuk’s stomach and it’s too much.

Minhyuk squeezes his arm to get his attention, breathing out that he’s ready and feels Hyungwon positioning himself at his entrance, lifting Minhyuk’s legs up.

Minhyuk doesn’t want, or need to wait. He rolls his hips back first, slowly, hands cupping Hyungwon’s face, impelling him to move.

Hyungwon has his eyes shut, whimpering and thrusting slow and deep into Minhyuk, getting into a rhythm until they both want more and Minhyuk pulls him down so Hyungwon can pound into him. He’s gripping Hyungwon’s arms and back tightly, he seems to like the pain, Minhyuk’s nails scratching and roaming and for such a skinny person, Hyungwon moves powerfully.

Their movements slow down again, sharing heavy breaths between every kiss, Hyungwon slamming into him slowly, too close and Minhyuk tells him he can let go.

It’s slow, Hyungwon’s hand wrapping around Minhyuk’s shaft, stroking him to completion when he pulls out and comes all over his body, licking his way down until he takes Minhyuk’s cock into his mouth and it doesn’t need more than a few seconds for him to come too.

He thinks he moans Hyungwon’s name, but he’s not sure, feeling like he’s floating and suddenly Hyungwon is lying next to him, exhausted but smiling. He pecks Minhyuk’s lips.

Minhyuk doesn’t know if it’s an one-time thing, or something that they will repeat, but he feels cold and needy, so he scoops closer, nuzzles on Hyungwon’s chest, ignoring the mess between them.

“That wasn’t very fake of us” Hyungwon comments, rubbing his nose against Minhyuk’s.

“Yeah, maybe we should reconsider the fake dating.” Minhyuk giggles.

“Maybe.” Hyungwon smiles at him and falls asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo saw it all


	8. Chapter 8

It’s Sunday night, and after a day of making out, lazing and eating take out, Minhyuk is at Hyungwon’s door, putting his shoes on.

“Wanna take a day off and come with me at work?” Hyungwon asks from the couch, laying with Frodo on his chest and some cabbage leafs in his hand.

“Work?” Minhyuk turns around and leans at the door. It’s not like he wanted to leave…or go to work the next day.

“My fashion company, gonna showcase some new pieces, try them on models and check on my employees. If you are interested in that.” Hyungwon munchies on a leaf himself.

“I…I am…” Every piece of Hyungwon’s clothing lines so far was too expensive, too rare and completely unattainable for Minhyuk. He was always a fan of fashion, despite not having the wallet to support it, but now his fake-boyfriend is opening all kind of new doors for him. “I would love to come with you.”

“Then you can stay here. Your apartment is a bit too far and it’s already late. I’ll give you clothes.” Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon. Then down at his tight club clothes that he’s definitely not sleeping in. Then back at Hyungwon in his oversized shirt and loose shorts.

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea. A great idea. If you don’t mind.” Minhyuk takes his shoes off again. He also pulls his pants down right then and there, they are too restricting. Hyungwon looks confused at first, but then he just giggles, putting Frodo down and walking to his room.

“Come and pick what you like” Hyungwon shouts from the bedroom. As much as Hyungwon can shout anyway, because he has one of the softest voices Minhyuk has ever heard.

Hyungwon is standing in front of his open wardrobe, a mess of colors inside.

“All these must be so expensive…” Minhyuk mutters, touching a plain looking t-shirt.

“Oh no, not really. I buy most of my clothes from flea markets or thrift shops, this was like 2.000 Won” he pulls out an orange t-shirt, looking like it could fit both of them together. “I like that color on you.” He gives it to Minhyuk, along with a pair of basketball shorts.

“Don’t you wear the clothes you design?” Minhyuk asks later, when he’s tucked on Hyungwon’s side in the bed, inhaling the soft scent of his shampoo that they both used.

“Sometimes, but seeing all kind of clothes, from the cheapest and plainest, it inspires me. I want to make elegant clothes, but for everyday use. I know they are too expensive right now and the goal is to make them wearable and accessible to everyone in a few years’ time.” Hyungwon is starting to slur his words, even though he took nap after nap. He has the magic ability to fall asleep whenever his body hits a solid surface. Extra points if it’s flat.

“That would be nice. I hope you’ll succeed.” Minhyuk cups his cheeks, those adorable full cheeks he loves so much. He doesn’t remember when his idol H.One became his Hyungwon. They crossed the line too easily.

“You can try on some pieces too. You have a beautiful body for modeling.” Hyungwon kisses Minhyuk’s nose, smiles happily hiding under the covers.

“I would really love that.” And Minhyuk never loved his body much, but if Hyungwon does, he might start to as well.

 

Minhyuk knew Hyungwon wasn’t a timely person. Minhyuk wasn’t much of a timely person as well. Minhyuk wasn’t prepared for Hyungwon being such a not-timely person.

Before sleeping the previous night, Hyungwon had reassured him he’ll take care of the alarm and Minhyuk didn’t ask many questions, putting his trust on him. They woke up at nine-thirty, as Minhyuk discovered after taking a look at his phone. Hyungwon groaned and when Minhyuk asked what time they had to be at work, received only sleepy sounds and mumbled talking in return.

 

“So, how much time do we have left?” Minhyuk asks again later, when they are sitting in a Starsips café, getting a proper breakfast for which Hyungwon paid a small fortune for, even after using Minhyuk’s discount card.

“Oh, typically I have to be there at nine.” Minhyuk panics because they will be at least three hours late, but Hyungwon just deepthroats a muffin, unaffected.

“Are you usually that late?” Minhyuk sips his coffee, amused to say the least.

“Always. Even Hoseok has stopped calling to wake me up. Was futile.”

Minhyuk laughs, getting the last piece of cheese pie, enjoying his drinkable sugar monster, even after Hyungwon stole half his marshmallows. He has a sweet tooth.

With the morning rush over and a few customers around, they can be more relaxed, talking a bit, laughing a lot and Minhyuk feels happy. They haven’t talked about that “maybe” of two nights ago, but it’s been long since Minhyuk dated, since he hanged out with someone that wasn’t Changkyun or Kihyun and his brother and he had almost forgot how good it feels, getting to know a person from the start.

“Let’s take a selca, for the fans.” Hyungwon raises his too expensive phone, activates a filter and presses his cheek on Minhyuk’s.

“The agreement requests selfies of only you, Mr. Chae” Minhyuk reminds him.

“But they love you and our romance as well, come on.” Hyungwon presses the button for the first time and it takes more than ten pictures to find one which he likes enough to upload.

Minhyuk gets the notification for H.One’s new post and opens it. He almost chokes on his coffee.

11.43 @officialHOne  
“Nothing better than sharing breakfast with your love.”

And the picture of them being too close underneath.

“Am I your love now?” Minhyuk asks shyly, occupying himself with half a chicken sandwich. He’s thankful Hyungwon is rich enough to financially support the amount of food he eats.

Hyungwon leaves his cup down, leisurely eats and then rests his head on top of his hands on the table.

“I don’t know if you are, but you sure could be.”

Minhyuk doesn’t are even think of how lovestruck Hyungwon looks at the moment, one that is ruined by a phone buzzing on the table, Hoseok’s derp face at the caller’s ID picture.

“Oh, I guess we have to get going now, or I’m gonna get scolded.”

Minhyuk giggles, but can’t get Hyungwon’s eyes, full of adoration, out of his head.

 

Hyungwon’s fashion brand is situated on a high floor of a skyscraper overlooking Seoul. They take the glass elevator from the underground parking to the offices and Minhyuk ohs and ahs to the view. Hyungwon next to him is smiling and commenting on the other companies of the building.

“Here we are” Hyungwon steps out of the elevator and Minhyuk notices that there aren’t really any doors, the whole floor just a big open space with desks and tables and people walking all around carrying clothes, walls filled with photos and clothing patterns. It’s beautiful and lively.

“It’s just like the movies” Minhyuk doesn’t dare to take any step further away, sticking to Hyungwon’s side.

“Here you are, Mr.Chae, late again.” Hoseok walks towards them, squished in a white suit with a plain black shirt underneath, hair slicked. Okay, Minhyuk totally gets why Kihyun wanted to tap that. “Mr.Lee, happy to see you here, please make yourself at home, it’s a slow day.”

“Are the last pieces for the spring collection ready, Hoseok?” Hyungwon squints his eyes looking around like an eagle searching for pray.

“Yes sir, everything is ready as far as I know, I’m sure Taehyung and Jongup will be happy to show you the results of their work.” Hoseok, with a thick file under his arm guides them to a long wooden table, shirts laying on top of it and two men sitting at chairs at the end, talking.

“I thought you were his guard” Minhyuk turns to Hoseok, who doesn’t look like a guard at all.

“Oh, I’m Chae’s personal assistant, just buffy enough to double up as a guard when he needs it.” Hoseok lets the file on the table and moves further away to take a call, the two men sitting up to greet Hyungwon.

“You must be Lee Minhyuk!” The tallest one says, all deep voice and happy eyes, hair falling in them. He reminds Minhyuk of a puppy and he gives his hand politely. “I’m Kim Taehyung, designer and this is Jongup, he’s a bit shy.” He pats the small man next to him who bows politely to Minhyuk with a little smile.

Hyungwon has taken a shirt on his hands, put his glasses on and is carefully looking at every small detail. It’s a white one, with roses and vibes from the sides to the neck and all the other pieces on the table seem to be of the same concept, flowers, trees, vivid colors and shapes that look like nature. They are beautiful.

“Is everything hand-made?” Minhyuk asks the designers, looks at the pattern papers they are sharing and the small pieces of fanric between them.

“Yes! Everything is made by top quality materials by hand here. Most pieces come in very small numbers or, in some cases, only one. If a customer likes what they see we may recreate a limited piece to their wishes. That of course requires a lot of money as well.” Taehyung explains and Jongup nods next to him.

“They look great, Destroyer was kinda gloomy, compared to them.”

“We wanted to recreate the elegant part of 70s fashion for our winter collection, now the spring one will be so much more colorful.” Jongup says, drinking something Minhyuk thinks is a protein shake.

“How is the spring collection gonna be named then?” Minhyuk asks, seeing Hyungwon with a paper in front of him, drawing lines, maybe making changes on the clothes.

“Oh, Mr. Chae hasn’t decided on that yet.”

 

“Are Hongbin and Hakyeon here? I want them to try these.” Hyungwon puts his glasses away on his chest pocket, his pink shirt untucked and a small chain hanging from his jeans underneath.

Minhyuk thought he would feel underdressed while wearing an outfit similar to Hyungwon’s that morning, with his blue shirt tucked in his pants, but everyone seems to be dressed pretty casually, maybe with a bit of their own style mixed in.

“They are here” Hoseok pops in, “but Himchan has them trying pants now.”

“Poor them.” Hyungwon exhales “How long has it been?”

“Around…” Hoseok looks at his clock “something less than two hours. I got them coffees a while ago and I saw him on his knees in front of Hakyeon sewing again the whole side of the shorts.” Minhyuk looks at them, trying to figure where that Himchan guy could be. Hyungwon seems to guess his question.

“Himchan is practically my left hand, he has a good eye for detail. They’re at the changing rooms now, so I can’t fetch them to try on clothes.” Hyungwon looks at a corner of the floor, separated from the rest with heavy curtains, where the changing rooms must be.

“I have an idea” Hoseok says and Minhyuk is sure his phone lights up with a notification from “Kihyunnie”.

“Yes, what idea?” Hyungwon sits on a chair, gently rolling himself back and forth.

“Minhyuk is a bit shorter, which isn’t a problem really, but his body is just right, he could do it, just to save some time.” Hoseok lifts a shirt and places it on Minhyuk’s torso, stretching the shoulders.

“Me?”  Minhyuk points at himself “Try them on?”

“It could work. I promised you could try some clothes you’d like anyway, do you like these?” Hyungwon asks smiling.

“I love them but…under one condition.” He turns to Hoseok.

“Yes?” He says, looking puzzled.

“Call your boyfriend and tell him I had serious reasons for not going to work and not informing him about not going to work and make sure he won’t strangle me the next time he sees me. Do you think you can do it?” Minhyuk must protect himself after all.

“Uhmm…” Hoseok is standing there, mouth open. “He’s not really my boyf-“

“Of course he can do it!” Hyungwon says happily, getting off of his chair and pushing Hoseok aside “Hoseok, do that right now, Minhyuk, come with me.” He asks his designers to help him put the shirts on hangers and then Hyungwon is rolling them to the changing rooms on a trolley, with Minhyuk in tow.

The part of the office behind the curtain reminds Minhyuk of a labyrinth. There are more people inside, but Hyungwon takes Minhyuk to a secluded by velvet curtains room, tells him to take his shirt off and try the first flowery one. He plays with the lights until he finds something that works for him.

So Minhyuk follows directions, changing shirts and letting Hyungwon touch him above them, sometimes talking to himself, sometimes instructing Minhyuk to lift his arms, turn his head, stay still.

Hyungwon takes nots and places pins on some pieces, careful to not poke Minhyuk, who enjoys the experience, from the feeling of expensive fabrics on skin to Hyungwon’s palms smoothing down the wrinkles and rolling the sleeves.

Minhyuk looks at himself in the full body mirror, a shirt with chamomile patterns on him, looking good with his white hair.

“Have you thought of a name for the collection?” He asks.

Hyungwon licks his lips, takes the lower one between his teeth in thought and looks at Minhyuk.

“I think I’ll call it Beautiful.”


	9. Chapter 9

Minhyuk hastily presses his door password and has only a moment to breathe before Hyungwon pushes him on the nearest wall, kisses him and is simultaneously trying to untuck his shirt from his pants. Minhyuk moans into his mouth, hands coming to rest in Hyungwon’s back pockets.

“You looked so good in that shirt, I just-“ Hyungwon whispers into Minhyuk’s ear, rutting on his thigh.

“You wanted me right then and there” Minhyuk finishes the sentence, pushing Hyungwon’s pants lower on his hips.

“Yes” Hyungwon starts unbuttoning Minhyuk’s shirt, lips on his collarbones.

“Can I mark you baby?” Hyungwon mouths and Minhyuk’s hand is already on his hair.

 

“Ugh…” Someone clears his throat from the other side of the room.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk freeze. Changkyun is there on the couch, eating take out salad.

“I mean, I would definitely like to watch but I don’t know how okay you are with that.” Changkyun continues eating, like Hyungwon hasn’t gone pale and Minhyuk isn’t looking at him like the number one character of an anime betrayals video.

“I was just, uhm, leaving.” Hyungwon stutters, eyes wide and pulls his jeans as far up as they go.

“Yeah, he just dropped me by.” Minhyuk helpfully explains. Which is true, because it was the original plan before they started making out in Hyungwon’s car in front of Minhyuk’s apartment building.

“Really.” Changkyun lifts his eyebrows. “I’m not ten guys. Also there’s fried chicken on the counter.”

“I love you so fucking much Changkyunnie” Minhyuk bounces off to find the food, leaving Hyungwon there, next to the door and half-hard.

“Hyungwon hyung, I’ll leave soon, so you can stay. You see my house is next to a construction site so I come to study here sometimes.” Hyungwon doesn’t move, getting all red and eyes downcast. Changkyun laughs “come on hyung, don’t be shy. I’ve seen Minhyuk in way more exposing situations.”

By the time Minhyuk comes back with plates and napkins and the chicken, Changkyun has managed to sit Hyungwon down on a couch.

“I want details Changkyunnie” Minhyuk says, much to Hyungwon’s horror as he’s slowly coming to understand that he’s gonna get a grade A description of his friend getting hot and steamy with his fake boyfriend’s friend. Changkyun obviously doesn’t go easy on the details.

 

“…and then hee lifted me up on the table, he’s so strong I swear, I’ve never felt gayer in my entire life.”

“Not even the time you were sucking me off?” Minhyuk questions.

“You were literally having gay sex.” Hyungwon mutters, balled into himself and munching on a chicken leg.

“It was a religious experience, I want his thighs to be the last thing I feel around my neck before I make my way down to rule the underworld.” Changkyun exhales.

“I thought you were straight. At least. Not that gay.” Minhyuk says, genuinely very interested in Changkyun’s character development.

“It’s a kind of funny story. You know, after messing around a bit at university I thought I didn’t have interest in boys, but do you remember that time we watched Jooheon’s and Gunhee’s new mv a few months ago?”

“Yeah?” They were just doing their casual fanboying.

“I had said that if there’s one man I’d let to fuck me it would be Lee Jooheon. Didn’t think much of it at the time, but I always keep the promises I make to myself.”

“Fair enough. Now. Were you leaving?” Minhyuk can see Hyungwon being uncomfortable into his pants and he just wants to be left alone with him.

“So Hyungwon, did you know Minhyuk’s into chocking?” Hyungwon chokes on his chicken.

“Is…is he?” Hyungwon looks ready to cry. Minhyuk hopes he’s stick around enough to get immune to Changkyun’s unstoppable mouth.

“Yeah, he has made many posts about it.” Changkyun deadpans. With a smile. He gets up to place his bowl in the sink. “Guess I’ll take my leave now, have fun!” And just like that. He’s gone.

Minhyuk is staring into the distance, Hyungwon is staring at Minhyuk and it’s pretty much plainly awkward.

“So are you?” Hyungwon at last says calmly.

“Am I WHAT?” Minhyuk croaks not looking at him.

“Into choking.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Only if it’s you.” Minhyuk whispers. He has fantasized about Hyungwon’s hands a lot. And a lot is an understatement.

“What about the posts Changkyun mentioned? Did you post about me?” Hyungwon has a soft smile, like trying to make a baby hedgehog uncurl.

“No! Okay, there might be a few posts about you, but they are old, okay?” Minhyuk says and hears Hyungwon laughing, climbing on the couch next to Minhyuk and poking him.

“Show me.” Hyungwon wiggles his bony butt, but Minhyuk won’t fall for it.

“No.” Hyungwon should never find out.

“Pleeeeeease, baby.” He actually falls for that.

“They are at twitter.”

“But your twitter doesn’t…”

“Not this one…my other…twitter…”

“I’m really curious now.” Hyungwon takes his phone in his hands, pats Minhyuk’s hair.

Well, Hyungwon would find out sometime. Better make it quick. Minhyuk is sure there’s ice cream in the freezer so he can cry himself to sleep when Hyungwon storms out disgusted.

“It’s H.Onesyaoihandslover” Minhyuk says with a single breath and Hyungwon stares at him for a couple seconds unmoving, probably registering the name.

“That’s…interesting…even more when you have such big hands yourself.” He taps something on his phone, stays silent and then starts giggling, until it’s a full blown out laughter, his whole body shaking.

“What?” Minhyuk gets on him to looks at the screen. He should have deleted his account long ago. Or made it private. Hyungwon is scrolling down.

“I want to cling on Hyungwon’s endless legs and climb him like a tree” Hyungwon reads one post, looks at some bad edits of himself Minhyuk has retweeted. “You even did a selca day with me!” He exhales, the badly made moodboard on his screen. “Why didn’t you tell me you…?”

“I was obsessed with you?” Minhyuk feels bad for a reason, like Hyungwon discovered a dirty part of himself he didn’t want to show.

“You were a big fan of me.” Hyungwon hugs his side. “Hey, there’s nothing to worry about, I understand.”

“I felt like it would scare you away.” Minhyuk admits, locks Hyungwon’s phone and pushes it on the couch cushions.

“It won’t. Wanna hear a funny story too? I used to have a Bigbang account like this when I was younger. It’s still somewhere out there. Was thirsting over T.O.P with my limited English.” Hyungwon pulls him closer, makes Minhyuk climb on his lap and hug him. He kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry. You think I don’t know what people write about me on social media? You think I don’t read fanfics with me? It’s fun, a little hot sometimes. I know my visuals sell and I fully use them, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk nods into Hyungwon’s neck, scared to look into his eyes, even when his voice is so soft. Minhyuk doesn’t deserve him.

“You were a person I looked up to. An idea friend or partner. I was obsessed with your persona because I was so lonely at times Hyungwon.” Minhyuk has started sniffing, Hyungwon gently rocking him and caressing his back.

“Am I the person you expected me to be?”

“No” Minhyuk laughs and it sounds more like hiccupping. “Not at all. You are so much better.”

“I never thought highly of the real me.”

“The real you?” Minhyuk draws out of the hug to look at Hyungwon. “What do you mean?”

“Hyungwon and H.One, they are both me, but at the same time, they are not the same. H.One is successful, sexy, charming, he has control over everything. Hyungwon is a regular guy, shy and introverted, has difficulty making friends and sometimes doesn’t even have the energy to open his window for days in a row. Hyungwon is a bit of a loser.”

“He’s not” Minhyuk kisses him, touches Hyungwon’s face like he’s made of the most fragile glass. “He’s not a loser. He won my heart.”

“H.One flirts and touches and takes boys and girls home. Hyungwon only wanted to feel how falling in love is.”

“Does he know how it feels now?” Minhyuk runs his hands down Hyungwon’s sides, plays with his shirt.

Hyungwon looks at him, bottom lip trembling and eyes red. He slowly nods before he kisses Minhyuk again.

“I feel so in love Minhyuk. I don’t want us to rush but-“ Minhyuk places a finger on Hyungwon’s lips. Then his mouth.

“Shh, stop talking, kiss me, just kiss me and let the talking for later.”

Minhyuk pushes Hyungwon down, his phone falling on the floor and the couch too small for both of them, but Hyungwon’s hands are inside his shirt and his lips are on Minhyuk’s exposed shoulders and Hyungwon has stopped crying and he’s smiling so widely at the same time, so genuinely that Minhyuk can’t hold himself back from kissing him again and again.

Minhyuk could stay there forever, bathed in the soft afternoon light slipping from the window, watching the rise and fall of Hyungwon’s chest, the way his eyes trace Minhyuk’s skin, his gentle fingers worshipping it. He’s just so in love.

Hyungwon rolls his hips, a soft moan leaving his lips and he pulls Minhyuk down, brushes the shell of his ear and it tickles, but Minhyuk is so turned on.

“Make love to me” Hyungwon whispers, then takes Minhyuk’s shirt completely off, lets it fall back on them like every piece of clothing that is taken off after it, Minhyuk fishing a condom from Hyungwon’s wallet.

“I will” Minhyuk lifts him up, lets him down on the bed. He wants to ravish him the proper way, wants to hear the bedframe creak in time with Hyungwon’s moans.

“Lube me up” Hyungwon whines, not taking his hands off Minhyuk’s body, as if he needs the constant contact to survive. Minhyuk fishes the small bottle from under his bed and spreads Hyungwon’s legs wide.

He kneels and kisses everything from his navel to the insides of Hyungwon’s thighs, the man underneath squirming and whining and whimpering. Minhyuk has to hold his legs down and apart.

“I’ll take good care of you baby, stop moving.” When he presses the first finger in, Hyungwon definitely can’t stay still.

Minhyuk rolls the condom on himself and slides a pillow under Hyungwon’s waist.

They take their time, sun dipping low on the horizon until the light becomes sacred in the room but all that Minhyuk needs is Hyungwon’s eyes on him, the little praises and sounds and his body responding to Minhyuk’s every move.

Hyungwon touches his face, his sides, his back, fingers feathery light on his skin, body limp and let to Minhyuk’s mercy, but they are gentle with each other, the marks left on Minhyuk’s body holding memories of Hyungwon’s lips on his chest.

Hyungwon told him he’s in love. Hyungwon is in love with him and there’s no denying it. It’s not a dream and it’s not one of the scenarios Minhyuk makes into his head. It’s been only a couple of months, but he knows he won’t regret it. He feels like it’s the right time to take the big step that now, thinking back at how their relationship progressed feels ridiculous. He decides to ask, so sure of the answer he will receive.

Minhyuk feels so close, but he slows down again, asks Hyungwon to put his hands above his head. Minhyuk slides his palms on them and intertwines their fingers.

They move together slowly, kissing lazily and Minhyuk thinks this is the proper way to make love, two people becoming one and letting their souls bare for their partner to see. Hyungwon has closed his eyes, every part of his body touching Minhyuk’s and his mouth is wide open, breathing out and sucking air in. For Minhyuk, he’s the most beautiful person he has ever seen. It’s time.

 

“Do you want to be my proper boyfriend Hyungwon?”

 

Hyungwon smiles him the sweetest of smiles.


	10. One year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are eventually at the final chapter, enjoy~

****

“Baby, don’t you think it’s time to get up for work?” Minhyuk pokes Hyungwon’s shoulder and the man just rolls and hugs him.

“Five more minutes Hyukkie” Hyungwon mutters in hopes of his boyfriend giving up.

“That’s what you said forty minutes ago, come on.” Minhyuk is one step closer to just pushing Hyungwon out of the bed, but he’s afraid he’ll just continue sleeping on the carpet.

“But it’s our anniversary and you love me”

“Both are true but I don’t see how that’s relevant with anything else.”

“You tired me out last night.” Hyungwon wiggles to regain his rightful amount of sheets, most of which Minhyuk stole by rolling around at night.

“I’ll give you a kiss and you’ll get up so we can go for breakfast, right?” Minhyuk tries again and Hyungwon’s eyes open the tiniest bit. Like an adorable, sleepy turtle. Minhyuk should make sure Frodo is fed too before they leave.

“Okay” Hyungwon turns on his back and Minhyuk leans to give him a soft peck on the lips, getting up before Hyungwon can hold him down for more. Or more sleeping.

“Gonna take your red shirt baby” he says and the sight of Hyungwon crawling out of bed with his wild hair and red eyes never fails to amuse him.

Minhyuk dresses himself with a mix of his own and Hyungwon’s clothes since they have stuff all over each other’s houses and while waiting for Hyungwon to finish grooming himself he gets some cabbage from the fridge.

“Who’s the best boy?” He squats in front of Frodo’s terrace and leaves the leafs, the little turtle happily coming to his hands.

“Me?” Hyungwon appears at the door, a towel on his head.

“Excuse me, I was talking to your turtle.” Minhyuk pets Frodo’s head and carefully feeds him. In the course of a year he has learned that turtles can bite down accidentally, really hard. And Frodo mixes up Minhyuk with food sometimes, but so does his owner.

“If you’re not dressed in five I swear I’m leaving without you.” Minhyuk throws a pair of jeans at Hyungwon who’s picking a plain white shirt with the name of his own brand on his chest.

“See, all ready, so fast!” Hyungwon says out of breath while tying his shoes.

“Keep going that fast and you’ll make a record of being late only for two hours Chae Hyungwon, Hoseok will be delighted.” Minhyuk checks that he has his car and house keys, wallet and phone and takes Hyungwon by the hand to his car.

“Are we taking yours today?” Hyungwon asks the obvious, already comfortable at the passenger’s seat, pushed back to have enough space for his legs.

“I was thinking of going to my work for breakfast, then you can get the bus to yours and I’ll come take you after I’m done.”

“Oh, we have a date!” Hyungwon smiles from ear to ear. He has returned to his natural hair color, put some weight on and Minhyuk can’t help kissing his cheek before he starts the car.

 

Minhyuk takes a seat on their favorite table and watches Hyungwon giving their order to Jongin, who’s used to them clearing out the displays every time they come together.

“…and a three-shot Americano with little sugar and a….you know what Minhyuk likes, right? And that.” Hyungwon says sliding his debit card on the counter, Jongin trying to hold his laughter and a flock of schoolgirls swooning over Hyungwon’s back from the entrance of the store. Minhyuk really enjoys it.

Hyungwon comes back and who needs trays when your boyfriend’s hands are so big that he can carry everything in one go with his exceptional balance skills.

“Enjoy” Hyungwon pushes his coffee at him and starts laughing. Then he sees it, the little face on the cup, a caricature of Hyungwon. “They are so cute, you gotta make a reusable edition I can take home.”

“I’ll think about it, baby.” He swears he sees one of the girls fainting when he says the world baby. She’s probably a shipper.

The new cups with the little Hyungwon’s on them are a limited edition to celebrate two things. The one successful year of Starsips and H.One’s collaboration and the renewal of their contract for another one.

Hyungwon has even designed tee shirts and crop tops with the Starsips logo, a vertical starship with a straw on top, which they sell at the cafes. The fans love that kind of merch as much as the ones who design it, patiently waiting for new photos of the now well-known couple.

Hyungwon waves at the girls and gets himself as close to Minhyuk as possible to take some good selfies, showcasing the new cups.

“I should make a design with Frodo next time” Minhyuk says “Frodo in a starship!”

“That would be so cute, I would totally buy it.” Hyungwon agrees.

“Honey, you’re one step away from buying the whole company.” Which terrifies and excites Minhyuk at the same time, because Hyungwon being his employer would either go really well or really bad.

“Look who’s here” Hyungwon whispers lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head to the direction of the counter.

Hoseok is there only in a tank top and some shorts, purchasing what seems like a dozen of donuts.

“Hey” Hyungwon calls him and the buffy man freezes and turns around slowly, obviously tensed up “aren’t you supposed to be at the company?”

Hoseok takes his bag of donuts and walks to their table.

“I’m here because of work, Hyungwon.” He says, very serious and persuading.

“What work?” Hyungwon asks as if they don’t all know that Hoseok’s favorite sport is having animalistic encounters with Kihyun in the office’s bathroom.

“Kihyun made me a bento box and I came to take it…I mean, came to take you to work. I’m that good of a personal assistant.” Hyungwon was never able to resist Hoseok’s goofy smile and moreover, Hoseok made sure he attended all the actual important work meetings. It’s not like Hyungwon would prevent him from seeing Kihyun…on work hours.

Hyungwon is stealing Minhyuk’s marshmallows again and eats them on his avocado spread toast, which is mildly disturbing but Minhyuk loves him anyway.

Minhyuk once read a fic about him and Hyungwon having a dinner date. It was sweet and slow and romantic. He just wants to remind the readers of the current fic that this is not a realistic expectation about them when the scene includes food. It’s a battle between him and Hyungwon of who will manage to down the most pieces of food in less time, all while making gargling noise. It’s like watching the dwarfs eating at The Hobbit but less violent. Or discovery channel. Hyungwon even burps afterwards while Minhyuk sits there on his chair half-dead. The romantic stuff happens afterwards and is a night walk while drinking soda and regretting their eating habits while already planning their next meal.

When the table is clear of any trace of food and beverages, even the donuts that were originally a present for Kihyun gone, the company of three heads upstairs and Minhyuk is ready to use Hoseok as his protective shield against Kihyun. It always works when he’s late for work.

“Did you decided to come at last Minhyuk? Here I was about to call Baekhyun to…” Kihyun’s eyes fall on Hoseok. He grins. “Baby” he says, in a disgustingly sweet voice and gets up half-running to greet his boyfriend. Hoseok takes him into his arms and spins him around like he’s in some kind of musical.

“Why do you never do that with me?” Hyungwon whines.

“No.” Is all Minhyuk has to state for the matter and turns to say good morning to Hyunwoo, who is doing his work despite everyone else not doing their works at that damn office.

“You got mail, Baek called this morning and said he needs answers soon” Hyunwoo points at Minhyuk’s computer and returns to his timesheets and numbers.

Minhyuk opens his emails, Hyungwon sitting next to him because Hoseok and Kihyun have disappeared somewhere together.

There are all kinds of notifications and emails filling his inbox but he ignores them, going straight to his supervisor’s, opens it up and hears Hyungwon reading from behind his shoulder.

“You are getting promoted” Hyungwon rubs on Minhyuk’s neck, almost purrs. Minhyuk messes his hair out of habit and reads the short message once again.

 From: [StarsipsCentral@xmail.com](mailto:StarsipsCentral@xmail.com)

To: [LeeMinhyukStarsips@inmail.com](mailto:LeeMinhyukStarsips@inmail.com)

Dear Mr.Lee,

as to contributing to our company’s profit by taking risky but at the long run successful steps, I would like to inform you that if you wish you’ll have the chance to be promoted to a higher position including new work benefits, a 4% raise and your private office at the central building of Starsips&Co. Please contact me soon for the details,

With kind regards,  
Byun Baekhyun, regional manager.

“Our relationship is being called a successful step now” Minhyuk laughs.

“Well, it sure was” Hyungwon shrugs and Hoseok comes back to the office to take him to work. Nobody talks about Kihyun’s half open shirt or Hoseok’s inside out one. Minhyuk doesn’t have the energy and Hyunwoo has just given up on caring and is on his way to finding complete personal peace.

 

Minhyuk spends the rest of his work day as per usual. Bickering with Kihyun, answering emails and tweets and liking posts, more bickering. The hype about his relationship with Hyungwon has slowly died down, but there are still a few dedicated fans out there, making the most out of every single selfie. Imagine writing a fic based only on a photo from twitter, the thirst is real, Minhyuk thinks and appreciates them a lot at the same time.

The company’s profits at their region have skyrocketed, the same happening with Hyungwon’s brand, still making expensive clothes, but slowly turning to mass production since they are becoming more mainstream lately.

Other benefits of dating Chae Hyungwon include being invited as VIP in the biggest music events in and out of the country, petting Frodo on the daily and eating out regularly since neither has the patience to cook anything more than mac and cheese and it’s not like they’re gonna be feeding themselves frozen pizza every day.

It’s Friday and ideally they would transfer their date to the weekend, but they have to attend Jooheon’s performance at some private club and Changkyun was thrilled for everyone to be there, even went as far as promising that the drinks will be on him since he graduated just two weeks ago and he can now party with his boyfriend as much as he wants.

“Just get off work early Minhyuk” Kihyun exhales from his desk, chai tea on hand.

“Why? I’m having a good time, look.” He turns the computer screen to show Kihyun that he’s making charts of which are the customers’ favorite drinks based on a twitter poll.

“You’re thinking too loudly, I can’t concentrate. Just go to Hyungwon.” Kihyun tries to sound pissed, but Minhyuk knows he isn’t. Still he won’t lose the chance to surprise Hyungwon at work by going earlier.

“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone” Minhyuk sings, turning his computer off and waving goodbye at Hyunwoo.

“As if” Kihyun laughs and Minhyuk sends him a flying kiss before leaving.

 

Minhyuk takes the glass elevator to Hyungwon’s floor, as always buzzing with colors and life. He greets Taehyung, who directs him to the changing rooms, Himchan a bit further away discussing something with Jongup and pining tee shirt patterns on the walls.

“Hey” Minhyuk pokes his head from the curtain, startling Hakyeon and Hyungwon who are inside trying something that looks like a too long shirt, but not exactly a dress. Hyungwon is wearing his glasses, a tailor ruler thrown over his shoulder and he just looks too hot.

“We’ll be done soon baby, wait outside?” Hyungwon pats Hakyeon’s back for him to straighten up.

“Sure” Minhyuk bounces back at the main office that has become a kind of playground for him. He knows most employers by name and enjoys to just walk around and ask them about their new projects. All are happy to tell him, some to show him and a few selected ones to try them on him.

Hyungwon comes out of the changing rooms soon, finds Hoseok and tells him he’s responsible for closing up, since he has a date to attend.

 

 

“I love that place” Hyungwon says stepping into the burger place, his stomach audibly growling.

“I know.” Minhyuk trails behind him “remember having out first date here?”

“Mhm, I do” Minhyuk isn’t sure Hyungwon is answering at him or accepting a marriage proposal from the burgers, but both are equally possible.

They try the biggest burgers of the menu, fries with cheddar and bacon and some chicken wings, completely making a mess out of them, the table and each other. Minhyuk will need a shower after it and he’s sure there’s mayo on his hair. Hyungwon is rubbing his belly and softly whimpering that he ate too much again, which happens like every night but Minhyuk has to admit they outdid themselves.

“Hey, come here” he calls Hyungwon and they both end up on the red leather couch, Hyungwon on the verge of sleep. “I wanna take a photo of us”

“For twitter? Like this?” Hyungwon mildly panics.

“No, silly, for my lockscreen.”

It’s time he replaced those generic flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments and showing so much love to this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to tell me what you think, or drop by my twitter, under the same name~


End file.
